Belle Secret
by McMahon-Cenafan
Summary: Belle McMahon is haboring a secret romance with a WWE superstar. When the relationship goes sour, and Belle dump him. He began to annoy her.
1. Chapter 1 backstory

Belle secret

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of characters that will appearance in this story they all belong to World Wrestling Entertainment that includes the McMahon family, any other characters.

**Author Notes: **I do own one character that wills appearance in this story.

Backstory

Belle Evelyn McMahon is the third child of Vince and Linda McMahon and she did not crave the spotlight will her two older siblings. She loved working behind the camera and curtain. Belle is very much like her mom Linda. She had those gorgeous blue eyes, and sandy hair too, she had Linda charm but she had Vince temper and stubborn as well.

Belle private life is complicated right now, because of her secret romance with a current WWE superstar. Right now, he is being uncooperative and unreasonable with her. He want to break off they current relationship for obvious reason, he did not want to risk his career and that piss off Belle and her McMahon true color were began to show.

The unwritten rule is that you do not make a McMahon angry and he is making Belle angry. However, will what happen if they relationship is revealed, how will Vince react to the news that his youngest is dating a WWE superstar. However, there more than Belle secret romance. There is a secret affair happen too, involved WWE superstar and someone in upper management, too. Time will time how these secret turn out.

**Main character: **

Belle McMahon, 27, my character

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, 35, Executive Vice President of creating writer

Linda McMahon,

Vince McMahon, CEO and Chairman

Paul "Triple H" Levesque COO of WWE


	2. Chapter 2 arguement

Belle secret

**Author Notes: **

**Chapter 2- **

Belle and her secret lover were in her apartment in Manhattan and in the master bedroom, they were making out on the bed when he stops kissing her all together and he sat up, and Belle watches him.

**Belle: **What is wrong, baby? She asked, as her hand touches his back and he quick stood up and put some distance between them. He needs to think and he could have her touching him because he would not be able to think and talk to her.

**Lover: **This is not right, and what we are doing. He responds, as she sat up.

**Belle: **Frist of all there is nothing wrong with two peoples making out. Moreover, what is exactly wrong with us making love, huh? She asked, as she was get angry with him.

**Lover: **Belle honey you know what I mean. Do not make me say it. He responds.

**Belle: **No, please enlighten me, on what is so wrong with us being together and being happy. She said, as she cross her long delicious legs.

**Lover: **Belle do not do this. You are not going to like what I have to say about us being together, okay. He said

**Belle: **This is just another one of you excuse isn't it. I am getting really sick of your excuses on how we cannot be together. There is absolutely nothing wrong with us being together. You just want to make up excuses. Don't you. She asked frustrated

**Lover: **These are not excuses Belle okay. You will lose everything if we continue our secret love affair and you know it to be true. He responds

**Belle:** That right there is another excuse, you want to use that I will lose everything especially when you do not know that at all. You have no idea about my family. She said

**Lover: **Yes, I do honey, you are McMahon and you come from the most powerful family in Sport Entertainment, and how can you say that you will not lose everything if we continue. He said

**Belle: **Because I know family better than you do all right. We may be dysfunctional on TV but we are a close family off camera, and you should know that. She said

**Lover: **All I know is that if we continues you're gonna to lose everything and I don't want that to happen to you, because we are in secret relationship. I couldn't live with myself if you lose everything Belle. He said, as he turn away walked out of the bedroom and then out of the apartment.

Belle sat there she let out a frustrated sigh. She hate these fights they were having all because of who she is. These are his excuses to end this relationship.

Belle grab her t-shirt that was laid on the floor and put it on, she then got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom and grab her purse and her car key and walked out of the apartment. She took the elevator down and when the reach it destination the doors slide open and she steps of the elevator.

Belle walked to her car and got in her car and drove off and she head for Greenwich Connecticut. Two half hours later, she arrives in Greenwich, Connecticut and head to her parents. When she pulled up to the house she pulls into the driveway and drove up the driveway and park her car.

She then unbuckles her seatbelt opened the door and step out of her Jaguar and walked toward the house, up the stairs over to the door where she unlocked the door with her key. She opened the door walked inside the house and she close the door behind her.

**Belle: **Mom? Mom are you home. She called out.

**Linda: **Yes, Belle I am upstairs in your dad and my mine bedroom. She called back as Belle walked up the staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms.

Belle walked toward her parents and inside where she finds her mom puts clothes away.

**Belle: **Hi, mom. She said as she walked over to her and gently kiss her on the cheek.

**Linda: **Hi, my angel. What up? She asked, as Belle sat down on the bed and leaned back.

**Belle: **Mom I need some advice on something very important. She asked, as Linda close the drawer, turn to the bed, saw Belle down back on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. She walked over to the bed and sat down next her.

**Linda: **What is this very important thing that you want advice on Belle Evelyn? She asked

**Belle: **It regard my private life. She respond while not looking at her mom.

**Linda: **Your private life.

**Belle: **Yes mom my private life. Um- I have been seeing someone, and lately we- have –uh, we been getting into these verbal arguments over us being together. He is making up all kind of excuses for us not to being together mom. Moreover, I am at the end of my rope with him, and these petty arguments. She said

**Linda: **Well first of all I did not know that you were dating someone.

**Belle: **I know and I am sorry about that mom. However, I was not ready for him to meet the family especially dad you know how he react to men dating his daughters. She said

**Linda: **Yes, I know how he reacts. However, Belle honey, he is only looking out for you, you understand right. She said

**Belle: **Yes, momma I understand that. However, sometime daddy goes a little overboard. She said, as she sat up

**Linda: **I know. Now about these verbal arguments you and your boyfriend are having do they getting psychical Belle. She said

**Belle: **No momma they never getting physical. They are just your average mills verbal argument. It is just frustration on how he is making up excuses momma. I mean, his favorite excuse is that I will lose everything if we continues our relationship. That has to be the lame excuse I has ever heard momma. She said

**Linda: **Belle I want you to be listen to me okay.

**Belle: **Okay mom.

**Linda: **Relationship are very complicated honey. Moreover, a couples will go through up and down in they're relationship. One minute you can be happy and the next minute you can be angry with your boyfriend or husband. However, sometime everything work itself out. If there is one thing that I learn during my relationship and marriage to your dad is that you need to have patience sweetie. Yes, you will get into disagree, argue but in the end everything work out. She said

**Belle: **Mom dad is three years old then you right.

**Linda: **Yes.

**Belle: **And Shane is three year old then Marissa.

**Linda: **Right again sweetie.

**Belle: **And Paul is what seven years old then Steph.

**Linda: **About that why?

**Belle: **No reason.

**Linda: **Belle how old is your boyfriend. She asked

**Belle: **um-

**Linda: **Belle um is not an answer. How old is your boyfriend? She asked again

**Belle: **He is older than me mom. She responds, as she got off the bed, but she didn't get far because Linda pulled her back down.

**Linda: **How much older Belle Evelyn? She asked again

**Belle: **Say about five years old than me, mom. She responds.


	3. Chapter 3 Belle ask for advice

Belle secret

**Author Notes: **

**Chapter 3**

And instead of drove all the way back to Manhattan and then having to drove back to Greenwich, Connecticut Belle spend the night at parents knowing that the next day was the Fourth of July and her parents always threw a Fourth of July barbecue.

After showing and dress in short and top, Belle head down stairs and head for the kitchen looking for some coffee she walked into the kitchen and find her mom sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

**Belle: **Morning, mom. She said, as she as she pours herself a cup of coffee as Linda looked up a saw her youngest.

**Linda: **Good morning, angel. How did you sleeping. She asked, as Belle walked over to the table and sat down across from her, and grabs some eggs and bacon.

**Belle: **I slept good mom. She responds

**Linda: **Good. She said

**Belle: **Mom daddy is not around is he. She asked, as she took a bite of her eggs.

**Linda: **No, he went to buy some ice. Why you need to talk to him. She said

**Belle: **No. She said, as she continues to eat her breakfast.

**Linda: **Belle- I am not going to tell him that you are dating so you can relax. She said,

**Belle: **Mom I know that you would not do that to me. It just what happened between him and me yesterday I really do not know where ours relationship understand right now that all. She said

**Linda: **And I fully understand that angel. However, remember what I say to you yesterday about relationship. They are very complicated and couples go through a lot of obstacle, okay. Moreover, right now you and he are going through a difficult period right now. Maybe some time away from each other will help you figure things out. She said

**Belle: **I can only hope mom. However, he is so convince that he and I are not good for each other, and it all do to who I am. She said, as she took a sip of her coffee.

**Linda: **If that the case Belle, then he is not worth your love angel. There are plenty of other guys out the in the world who could be worth of your love angel. She said

**Belle: **Mom yesterday when you ask me how old he and I told you he is five years old than me, you look shocked. Why didn't you ask me who he is? She asked

**Linda: **When you are ready to tell me, you will. She responds.

**Belle: **Aren't you just a bit curious on whom I am dating mom? She asked

**Linda: **Yes, I am, but like I say, when you are ready you will tell me. She responds.

**Belle: **So you are not even going to attempt to found out who I am dating. She asked

**Linda: **Belle you are an adult, and if you want to tell me you can tell me if not I am fine with it. However, I will always be here if you ever need me for anything angel. I will drop everything for you. She responds

**Belle: **I know mom. My boyfriend-

**Vince: **Linda I am back. He called out, as he walked into the kitten and saw his youngest.

**Belle: **Hi, daddy. She said, as Vince smile.

**Vince: **Hi, there baby girl. He said, as he walked over, leaned down, and kisses her on the cheek. Linda thought to her he had impeccable timing, Belle near told her who she was dating, but he had to come home.

**Linda: **Vincent, how many bags of ice did you get? She asked

**Vince: **Five bags of ice. That should be plenty. He replied

**Linda: **Yeah it should.

**Belle: **Mom no worry if it not I will go the store later and get more ice. She said.

**Linda: **I know you will. She said

Later on:

Everyone who was invite to the barbecue to show up at the house. Everyone was having a good time, as Vince cooked the foods on the barbecue. When Belle cellphone begun to vibrant on the table she grab it and looked at it and she notice it was her lover she excuse herself and went inside the house to take his call.

**Belle: **Hello. She said

**Lover: **Hey there. I went to your apartment but you weren't there. Where are you? He asked

**Belle:** I spend the night at my parents in Greenwich, Connecticut. Why? She responds

**Lover: **I was curious that all.

**Belle: **Curious, huh.

**Lover: **Yeah curious. Anyway, I thought maybe we could watch the firework together later.

**Belle: **You thought. After what happened yesterday, you thought that I would want to watch the firework with you.

**Lover: **Yeah.

**Belle: **Well, you thought wrong on that babe.

**Lover: **Fine don't get your panties in twist Belle.

**Belle: **Screw you.

**Lover: **Well, I thought I was screwing you, baby. He said nasty

**Belle: **Well after the way you treat me that will never be happening again.

**Lover: **Oh yeah, you know you love the way I screw you. He said

**Belle: **Go head and feeding that ego of yours, because you needs it.

**Lover: **You love my ego.

**Belle: **No, I don't, and by the way, you are lousy in bed. You scared of my family it unbelievable. All you're concern about is your little pedestrian wrestling career. As far as I am concern, you and I are through. She said

**Lover: **Belle you know that you will be running back to me so fast because you finds me in irresistible.

**Belle: **In your dreams, pal. Men like you are not worthy of me. And trust me I will find a better man than you ever were. A man who is not afraid or scared of my family. Like are you. She said

**Lover: **Oh, yeah I hope you finds a new guy, and I will kick his ass.

**Belle: **You can't even kick John Cena ass in a wrestling match. You think that you can kick the ass of my new boyfriend. Well I guess we will see about that one, won't we. She said, as she was channeling her big sister Stephanie who is just right on the deck.

**Lover: **I guess we will. And after I am through with your new boy toy, please don't beg me to take you back, because I won't. He said nasty.

**Belle: **McMahon don't beg jackass. And my new boy toy will destroy you. She said as she hang up on him.


	4. Chapter 4 the next day

Belle secret

**Author Notes: **

**Chapter 4 the next day **

Belle walked out the kitchen and the livingroom where she finds her mom siting on the couch reading the morning paper and she smile.

**Linda: **Are you heading back to the city today? She asked, as she put the paper down and looked at her youngest.

**Belle: **Yes, but I will not be stay long in the city. She responds

**Linda: **Belle what is really going on with you, first you show up here, which, I am not object too, and you act all mysterious about a secret boyfriend of yours. Then you began tell me that you and he are fighting. (As Belle walked over to the couch and sat down) then yesterday you come in the house to talk on your phone. I am assuming he was the one who call you. After your phone call, you come back outside and you did not looked too happy. Please sweetie talk to me about this boyfriend of yours. She said

**Belle: **Well, yesterday I told him we were though. He is not worthy of my time mom. He is an arrogant, selfish, self-centered guy. And I do not know why I get involved with him to begin with. His arrogance know no boundaries mom; he thinks that he is the best –

**Linda: **Belle, is your boyfriend a WWE superstar? She asked

**Belle: **Yes, mom, he is a WWE superstar. He does not want risk his wrestling career though, he is so scared of dad mom it is fun.

**Linda: **He is not the first guy who been scared of your dad. Moreover, he probably last guy either. She said

**Belle: **You might right, anyway yesterday the phone call was the icing on the cake for me, mom. His arrogance yesterday just pisses me off so much that I told him we were finish.

**Linda: **It sounds like his a big ego. She said

**Belle: **Yes, his ego is so big, it is unbearable at time, he had the nerve to say mom, if I finds a new boyfriend he will kicks his ass, meanwhile he can't even kicks Cena ass, how is he going to kicks the ass of my new boyfriend mom. She said

**Linda: **That one I do not know. But I do know this you will find someone new angel. And what man would not want to be with you, huh. You are beautiful, gorgeous blue eyes, and smile worth a million bucks and you are charming too angel. I am positive that any guy would love you and make happy you for the rest of your life. She said smiling at her youngest.

**Belle: **Thanks mom. Um- is okay if I move back home. She said

**Linda: **Yes, you can move back in with your dad and me. She said

**Belle: **Thanks again, mom. She said, as she stood up.

**Linda: **You are welcome. You need some help pack your things in Manhattan. She asked

**Belle: **Oh, yes. She said, as Linda stood up, they walked out of the livingroom together, and into the foyer where Linda grab her purse and Belle grab her. They walked out of the house and Linda locked the door and then walked down the steps and over to Belle Jaguar.

They got in Belle Jaguar and buckles their seatbelt and Belle start the Jaguar and drove down the driveway and out of the driveway and head for Manhattan. Two and half later hey pulled to the apartment where Belle living and they got out her car and walked into the building and smiles at the security guard they walked over to the elevator. Belle push the button and the elevator doors slide opened and they step onto the elevator and Belle press the button for the top floor where she lived.

The elevator up to the top floor and when it arrive the doors slide opened and they step off the elevator and walked over to the apartment. Where Belle slide her key into the locked and unlocked the door and then she turn the door knob and opened the door walked inside the penthouse apartment and Linda followed her inside and close the door behind them.

They began packing all of Belle things after packing everything's Belle called down for some help take her things down too her car. The security guard sends up someone to help Belle with her things. Once they had everything's Belle locked the door again and they step back on the elevator and press the button for the lobby and the elevator doors slide closes again the elevator went down to the lobby.

When the elevator reach the lobby the doors slide opened again and they step off the elevator and walked through the lobby and out of the building to her car and they put all of her belongs in her car. Once everything was in her car, Belle pulled money of her purse and hand money the two guys who help her with her things.

Guy: Thank you, Ms. McMahon. He said

Guy: Thank you Ms. McMahon. He said too.

**Belle: **You are welcome. And thank you for help me. She said

Guys: You are more than welcome Ms. McMahon. She said, as they walked back in the building.

As Belle opened the door, slide into her car, and pulled the door closes and buckles her seat belt. She then starts the car and then she aim the car into traffic and drove off and head back to Greenwich, Connecticut.

**Belle: **Mom. She said

**Linda: **Yes.

**Belle: **Um I would like to give you some money while I am living with you and dad again. She said

**Linda: **Belle you do not have to give us money. She said

**Belle: **Mom I want too. She said

**Linda: **Okay if it will make you feel better. She said

**Belle: **It will mom. Until I can finder a home in Greenwich. She said

**Linda: **I will help if you like angel. But there is no need to rush you knows. She said

**Belle: **I know mom. But you know how real estate business is specially now with the house market. And looked at house and picking the right one where I will live for the rest of my life and probably raise a family there.

**Linda: **family huh. She said smiling

**Belle: **Yes, I want some munchkin of my own someday, but first I need to find Mr. Right. But before that happen I need to get back to work I took this week off, and I need to work to pay for the house and all the bills that come all with it. You know the responsibility that had mom. She said

**Linda: **Yes, I do know the responsibility that comes with buying a home. One step at time angel. Do not rush things. She said, as Belle swing her Jaguar into the driveway,

**Belle: **I won't rush things, mom. I promise you. She said, as she drove up the driveway, parks her car and then turn off the engine, and then unbuckles her seatbelt.

**Linda: **Good. She said, as she unbuckles her seatbelt and they opened the doors and step out the car, and then they began to unloaded Belle things from the car, into the house, and up to her old room.


	5. Chapter 5 the ex borther Belle

Belle secret

**Here is the next the chapter in Belle secret. July 9, 2012. **

**Chapter 5- **

Belle get settle back into her old room at her parents' house and once she was settle in, she began packing for the road, she was head to Denver, Colorado for Monday night RAW supershow. Monday night RAW was under way, and Belle was backstage doing her job, when who walked up from behind none other than her ex-boyfriend.

**Ex-lover: **Well, well looked who decide to show up to RAW tonight. He said, as Belle turn around and saw her ex-boyfriend.

**Belle: **And what do you want? She asked

**Ex-lover: **Oh, nothing I saw you and I thought I come over. He responds

**Belle: **Do me a favor and get lost. I am busy working. She said

**Ex-lover: **Ooh, I see someone has her panties in twist, huh Belle. He said

**Belle: **In about five minute, you are going to find yourself in a not so favorable match, if you do not, get lost. She said, sound annoy that he was by her.

**Ex-lover: **You miss me, baby. He said

**Belle: **I do not miss you one bit, wussy boy. She said, as she kept her eyes on the monitor.

**Ex-lover: **I am not a wussy boy Belle. He said

**Belle: **Um yeah you are, because you are scared of my family. She said in her best McMahon voice.

**Ex=Lover: **Ah, you will not admit it that you want me back, baby? He said

**Belle: **Right now, I am busy working and I do not have time for your childish game. She said with a smirk, which he saw.

**Ex-lover: **I do not play childish game Belle. And I know tonight is going to be downright boring for you, because you will not have me lying next to you. He said

**Belle: **I see your ego is still high. She said

**Ex-lover: **My ego is always high baby, and you should know that one. Beside I am the best at what do in and out of the ring too. Moreover, you know what I am talking. He said

**Belle: **Oh, boy do you live in some fantasy world. Is that right next to Disney world or Disneyland? She said

**Ex-lover: **Belle you know exactly what I am gets it.

**Belle: **I told you, on the Fourth of July that you were lousy in bed; you do not want to admit that you suck as a lover. She said

**Ex-lover: **I know that you lair about me being lousy in bed.

**Belle: **Nope that the god honesty truth. You are a lousy lover. She said, without looked at him.

**Ex-lover: **We are not finish Belle. He said, as he walked away leave Belle alone to working

**Belle: **Thanks god he left. God is he so annoy. She said

Once RAW was over Belle was leave the arena and she head back to the hotel were the WWE was stay. Once she was in her hotel room her cellphone, beep indicated that she had a text message. She grabs her cellphone on the night table, looked at the text message, and saw the message it was from her ex-lover.

_Belle, if you are bored call me and I will come over and change that for you, baby. _

**Belle: **Arrogance bastard, I would not call him if I was bored out of my mind, and ask him to come over. Man, his arrogance and ego know no boundaries. He reminded me of my brother Paul and his arrogance. They are made for each other. Both arrogance jerks. She said, as she turns off her cellphone she was not going to return the text.

Belle stood up from the bed walked into the bathroom and turns on the shower and she undress and step inside the shower and let the warm water run over her body. After showering she step out of the shower and dry off and then put on her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom back into the bedroom and climb in the bed and went to sleep she was tried.


	6. Chapter 6Belle look for a home

Belle secret

**Here is the next the chapter in Belle secret. **

**Chapter 6-**

Belle was back in Connecticut after taping Smackdown that air on Friday night. Belle was in her new office at the WWE headquarter when she realize that she had to leave she was going to picks up her mom and going looked at a house in Greenwich.

Belle grab her briefcase and walked out of her office and head of the elevator and took the elevator down to the lobby and then step out of the elevator and walked out of the headquarter and head for her car.

Belle got in her car and drove off for Greenwich, to pick up her mom. When she at the house she whip her car into the driveway and drove up the driveway to house and park her car and turn off the engine and unbuckles her seatbelt and open the door grabbing her briefcase and then step out of the car and close the door and walk toward the house.

Belle walks up the stairs over to the door where she unlocked the door, opened the door, step inside the house, and closed the door behind her. Linda walked out of the livingroom and saw Belle.

**Linda: **Hi, there angel. She said, as Belle look up and saw her mom.

**Belle: **Hi, mom. I will be ready in about five minute. She said

**Linda: **Hey, no rush your appointment is for 5:30. You got plenty of time angels. She responds.

**Belle: **Oh good. I want into change clothes that are more comfortable before we go look at this house. She said, as she walked up the staircase to her bedroom to change clothes. Linda smile.

**Linda: **Take your time angel. She called up stairs.

Five minute later Belle comes back stairs down dress in jean and t-shirt. She walked into the livingroom where Linda was.

**Linda: **Everything ok, with you. She asked

**Belle: **Yeah, mom I am fine. She responds.

**Linda: **Belle I am senses that something is bother you.

**Belle: **Mom I am grown women. She said

**Linda: **Belle Evelyn watches that mouth of you're, got it. I am your mother not your ex-boyfriend. She said

**Belle: **I am sorry. It just that I am in bad mood. She said

**Linda: **I can see angel, but do not use that tone of voice with me, ok. I am your mother. I want to help you.

**Belle: **I know mom. You have great mom to me. She said, as Linda stood up from the couch, walk over to Belle, and touch her face.

**Linda: **Yes, I have. Now let go we do not want to be late for your appointment to see this house. She said. As Belle smile at her.

Belle realize she had the best mom in the world, who been there whenever she need her.

**Belle: **Yes, let go. She said, as they walked out of the livingroom together grabs their purses, and then walked out of the house, and close the door behind them, Linda locked the door, and then they walked down the stairs and walked over to Belle car.

They get in the car, buckles their seatbelt and Belle start the car, then drove down the driveway, and then drove off to the house. The house they were going to see wasn't to far from the house. They pulled up to the house and Belle whip her car into the driveway and drove to the house where her estate agent was waiting for them to arrive. They buckles they seatbelt, got of the car, and walked to the estate agent.

**Estate agent: **Ms. McMahon, Mrs. McMahon. She said

**Belle: **Hi, Mrs. Brown how are you? She asked

**Linda: **Hello. She said

**Mrs. Brown: **Good. You ready to see the house. She responds.

**Belle: **Yes, we are. She said, as they walked up the steps over to the door that Mrs. Brown opened and they walked into the inside.

**Linda: ** The entry is every lovely. She said

**Mrs. Brown: **Yes, it is. This house has eight bedrooms and nine bathrooms. A huge master suite. Livingroom, dinner room, family room and there a two home office. There a laundry room, and huge basement. There is a nice size backyard, with a swinging pool, and barbecue area. She explains.

**Belle: **Wow. Does the house have a good alarm system; seeing that I am not home, a lot do to my job? She asked

**Mrs. Brown: **Well, the alarm system is not that great. It is actually a very old alarm system. However, if you buy this house you can buy a new alarm system. She responds.

**Linda: **That right.

**Belle: **Hmmm. Is there central air? She asked

**Mrs. Brown: **Afraid not, there are window unit. She responds.

**Belle: **All right. Um I will let you know Mrs. Brown. However, I still want to look at other house before I chose which one I will be living for the rest of my life. She said

**Mrs. Brown: **And I completely understand that Ms. McMahon. Buying house is a huge responsibility. She said

**Belle: **Yes it is. Thank you. She said

**Mrs. Brown: **You are more than welcome Ms. McMahon. Bye. She said

**Belle: **Bye. She said, as she and Linda walked out of the house and down the stairs and over to her car and they got in her car and buckle their seat belt.

Belle starts the car, then drove down the driveway, and out of the driveway and head home.

**Linda: **Angel it was lovely house, though. She said

**Belle: **Yes, it is a lovely house, mom. I would need to figure out how much it would cost me to have an alarm system and central air put into the house. In addition, how much to paint the house too. That color was god-awful. She said

**Linda: **I agree that was a god-awful color. I like natural colors.

**Belle: **Me too mom. Natural colors seem to go with everything's. Plus it bright ups the house. She said

**Linda: **Yes it does, angel. You know Angel maybe you should ask your sister Stephanie who paint her house. She said

**Belle: **Yeah maybe I will do that seeing that Steph will at money in the bank this weekend. I will talk to her then about it. She is swamp right now, with money in the bank coming up this weekend. She said


	7. Chapter 7 Sisters talks

Belle secret

**Here is the next the chapter in Belle secret. **

**Chapter 7** sisters talk

Money in the bank pay per view events was at US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona. As MITB was going on Belle was backstage talking with Stephanie.

**Belle: **Steph.

**Stephanie: **Yeah Belle. She said

**Belle: **How much did you pay to have the house paint? She asked

**Stephanie: **Um- let me think here. Hmmm I think it was about – 800 hundreds why? She responds

**Belle: **Well, I am looking to buy a house in Greenwich, and it going to need to be re-painting. She said

**Stephanie: **Well, when I go home I will look for the bill and then tell you exactly how much it will cost you to have house paint. She said

**Belle: **Thanks Steph. She said, and then just who walks up on the sisters, Belle ex-lover.

**Ex-lover: **Well, well looks at this the McMahon girls talking. He said

**Belle: **Beat it wussy. She said, as Stephanie watch the exchange between her sister and the superstar.

**Ex-lover: **I told you I am not a wussy Belle. He said

**Belle: **Could have fooled me wussy. She said

**Ex-lover: **You are resorting to name called Belle, huh. He said

**Belle: **Name calling you are a wussy because you are so scared of my father. She said

**Ex-lover: **I am not scared of your father Mr. McMahon. He said

**Belle: **Yeah you are, wussy whom are you kidding. She said

**Ex-lover: **Have you find a boy toy, so that I could beat his ass. He said nasty

**Belle: **None of your business wussy. Beside I told you, you could not even beat Cena. She said

**Ex-lover: **Oh, yes I can. He said

**Belle: **Yeah, kept dreams there, because that will never happen. She said

**Ex-lover: **I do not have to dreams Belle I know that I can beat him all right.

**Belle: **That some fantasy world you are living in. She said

**Ex-lover: **At least your sister here is getting some, and you are not. He said, as Stephanie looked him.

**Belle: **And you do not know how to satisfy woman like me anyway. She said

**Ex-lover: **I never heard you complain. So do not say that. He said

**Belle: **I did not want to hurt your feeling little boy. She said

**Ex-lover: **Back to name called Belle. This show, you are not a grown up, you like little a girl, who will probably runs to her daddy and say some outrageous lie, huh. He said

**Belle: **At least I am not scared of my father like you are, and you self-centered jerk. Do me a favor and take a walk, because you are, annoy me. She said

**Ex-lover: **Ooh, I am getting on your nerve Belle, huh. He asked

**Belle: **I hope tonight you getting your ass kick when you are competing. I will be root for it, and I can only hope you gets hits with a ladder repeatedly tonight. She said, as she went after him, but Stephanie grab her.

**Stephanie: **Whoa Belle. Get lost now or face a suspended. She said, as she attempting to hold her sister back.

**Belle: **Let me go Steph, I want to kicks his ass myself, and then he can go compete in his match. She said, as she attempt to get free of Stephanie arms.

**Ex-lover: **Ooh, Belle got her panties in twist again.

**Stephanie: **I says get lost now. She said, as he ignore Stephanie request.

**Ex-lover: **Hmmm I wonder what kind of panties you are wearing Steph. He said

**Stephanie: **You will never know that one. However, are you going to face some kind of discipline. Now leave. She said firmly, and he laugh, he was not worry about what Stephanie say. He walked away from the McMahon woman. Stephanie manage to get Belle in her locker-room.

**Belle: **Let me go Steph. She said, as Stephanie finally let her go.

**Stephanie: **What the hell was that all about Belle. Are you seeing him? She asked

**Belle: **You should have let me kicks his ass, instead of stop me Stephanie. She said as she sat down on the couch.

**Stephanie: **Belle you are avoid my question. Are you seeing him? She asked again

**Belle: **Yes, I was seeing him, but I broke things off with him on the Fourth of July. She responds.

**Stephanie: **Are you crazy huh. He is the most self-centered arrogance jerk in the WWE. She said, as Belle looked at her.

**Belle: **Really Steph you want to go there, huh.

**Stephanie: **And what that suppose mean Belle. She said

**Belle: **Think about Steph, and you will get where I am going. She said

**Stephanie: **Do not change the subject Belle, this is about you and your ex-lover and not about me and my husband. She said

**Belle: **Who change the subject Steph your husband and my-ex lover are arrogance self-centered jerks who thinks they are god gifts to wrestling and woman in general. She said

**Stephanie: **Does mom and dad knows that you have been seeing him? She asked

**Belle: **Mom only find out the day before the four of July when I show looking for advice. And, as for dad knowing, he does not know yet. She said

**Stephanie: **You taste in men is horrible Belle, this is what the second guy or third guy who has been arrogance huh. She said

**Belle: **Oh and this is coming for you, look in the mirror Steph, because you have bad taste too all right. She said

**Stephanie: **Do me a favor Belle, find a nice guy who is not arrogance jerk. She said

**Belle: **It is amazing me on how you think Stephanie. You think that Paul is so great right, that he is not arrogance and self-centered will guess what your wrong Stephanie, because your husband is an arrogance self-centered jerk, just like my ex-lover. Think before you talk to me about men. You think it is easy to find a guy who is not arrogance and self-centered jerk huh. Well let me tell you it is not easy all right. It very hard to find a nice guy who is not arrogance or self-centered. The world we lived does not make it any easy either Steph. She said, as she walked out the locker-room.

She was pretty angry with her sister and her comment about the men's she been with.


	8. Chapter 8Stephanie talks to her mom

Belle secret

**Here is the next the chapter in Belle secret. July 16, 2012 **

**Chapter 8- Stephanie talks to her mom **

After MITB pay per view event, Stephanie flew home to Connecticut, and she called up her mom and invited her to lunch. As they sit in the restaurant, waiting for their food to arrives at the table they chat.

**Stephanie: **Mom, do you know about Belle having an ex-lover? She asked

**Linda: **Yes, I do know about Belle ex-boyfriend why. She responds

**Stephanie: **Has she told you who he is? She asked

**Linda:** No, she has not told me who he is. However, when she is ready to tell me, she wills Steph. Why are you so interest in whom Belle ex-boyfriend is? She responds.

**Stephanie: **Um- no reason.

**Linda: **Stephanie something tells me you might be a jealous here.

**Stephanie: **Me, jealous mom, I think not. I am happy with my husband Paul.

**Linda: **Okay Steph, I have an island I want to sell you. If you aspect me to believe that you are happy with Paul. She said

**Stephanie: **Mom I am happy with him.

**Linda: **Yeah, sure Stephanie I am a woman and I have seen things.

**Stephanie: **Oh, yeah and what is that mom? She asked

**Linda: **Oh, I have seen how you have been looked at Cena of late. (As Steph looked down at the table, she could not hide it from her mom.) See what I mean. Stephanie looked at me. (As Steph, look up) it okay I will not tell. Belle was dating someone only five year older then her, and I think you my darling child what to have Cena. She said

**Stephanie: **It is that obviously mom. She asked

**Linda: **Yes, it is that obviously that you want him. She responds.

**Stephanie: **And here thought I could hide that attraction.

**Linda: **Well, you wrong honey. You cannot hide that from me, because I know you had better, than your husband knows you. She said stating a known fact, Linda knows her three children better than anybody does and that include who they were married too and dating.

**Stephanie: **I did gets a good looked at him yesterday at the MITB. Moreover, I can honestly say mom that he is an arrogance jerk. She replied

**Linda: **Yes, I know he is arrogance because Belle told me.

**Stephanie: **I can tell you who he is mom. She said, as she was about to ratted out her baby sister to her mom on whom she been dating.

**Linda: **Hold it right here Stephanie Marie. Do not tell me about your sister ex-boyfriend, that is her place not yours. She said, as Stephanie was shocked to hear that her mom does not want to know who Belle was seeing.

**Stephanie: **Mom I know who he is though. I can tell you. She said

**Linda: **And I just say no. It is not your place to tell me who Belle was dating, Stephanie. She said

**Stephanie: **But mom, are not you a bit curious on whom she was dating? She asked

**Linda: **Yes, I am, and I had no clue that she was dating until the day before July 4. However, like I say when she is ready to tell me she wills Stephanie. So leave it alone. She said

**Stephanie: **Unbelievable that you do not what to know whom your baby was dating. She said

**Linda: **Stephanie it is not unbelievable, ok, that I do not what to know because I do want to know all right. Belle has to tell me, not you. I would do the same thing if your dad or your brother knows all right. She responds.

They food arrives and they ate their lunch and then they left Stephanie pay for lunch and Linda head back home. When she arrives home, she receives phone calls from her youngest Belle who was on the road still.

**Belle: **mom.

**Linda: **Hi angel. What is up with you? She asked, as she sat down on the couch.

**Belle: **Hi, only that I am mad at Stephie. She responds.

**Linda: **And why are you mad at your big sister? She asked

**Belle: **A lot of reason mom, but mostly for her comment yesterday. She responds, as Linda thought that was odd Stephanie mention that she had words with Belle.

**Linda: **Belle angel what kind of comment did Stephie, to you? She asked

**Belle: **How I have bad taste in men and that, I have had three ex-boyfriends who are arrogance jerk. However, I got her back mom. She responds proudly

**Linda: **And how did you do that baby? She asked

**Belle: **By telling her that her husband is just like my ex-boyfriend, they are both arrogance jerk. And, let me tell you mom, she did not like that one bit. She responds.

**Linda: **Well, you ex and her husband are kindly cut from the same mold. She said

**Belle: **Yes, they are mom their arrogance no boundaries. She said

**Linda: **True. But baby I think Stephanie is trying to look out for your best interest kind like dad and I are. She said

**Belle: **I know mom, but still instead of tell me I have bad taste in men she should be listening me. She said

**Linda: **True I will talk to her okay. She said

**Belle: **she is going to think that I tale on her. She said

**Linda: **I will handle her do not worry. Bye angel. She said

**Belle: **Bye mom loves you. She said

**Linda: **I love you, too. She said, as they hang up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9 the ex is reveals

Belle secret

**Here is the next the chapter in Belle secret. July 16, 2012. **

**The real champ you ask to know how belle ex is, well you will finds out in this chapter… Enjoy! **

**Author notes: As for a teenager McMahon, I have unfortunate run into some write block on that story. But don't worry I will overcome my write block and counties that story. **

**Chapter 9- the ex is reveals**

Monday night supershow was in Sin City, Las Vegas, Nevada. As RAW was in full swing. Belle night was quiet, so far, no ex-boyfriend bothering her maybe that because he had a match, but then again, he bothering her before his matches anyway. One thing is for sure he has had become an annoy pesky. He is cruisin' for a bruisin' with Belle. Her quiet peace night had end when he show up at the gorilla position.

**Ex: **Well, hello Belle, baby. He said arrogance.

**Belle: **I am not your baby jackass. Remember we are no longer a couple. She said, as she kept her eyes on the monitor watch the exchange of words.

**Ex: **You know something Belle baby this new attitude of your is not very attraction. He said

**Belle: **Like I care what you think. She said

**Ex: **Where is your protect tonight. I have not seen your big sister Stephanie Levesque all day. He said taunt her.

**Belle: **That because my sister flew home with this morning. And I do not need protect her. But you might needs some, if you're not careful, little boy. She said

**Ex: **Ooh, are those fighting words Belle. He said

**Belle: **Called them what you want, but there are so true. She said

**Ex: **Yeah right, and I still can't beat Cena right. She said

**Belle: **Yep wussy. You're catching on there.

**Ex: **Belle I am going to enjoy telling you this, but I did beat Cena once so there. He said

**Belle: **I recall that you had help from the Rock, so technically wussy you didn't beat Cena on you own.

**Ex: **You know the way you talk about Cena it sound like you have the hot for him. Why don't you ask him to be your boy toy, and that I way I can beat and you can watch me destroy you boy toy. He said

**Belle: **First off, jackass Cena is like a brother to me, second I don't needs him to be my boy toy so he can beat your sorry ass. I'm positive that Cena would do it for the hell knowing he has your number inside the square circle. But then again I'm sure Alex Riley can beat your sorry ass too. Oh, hell half the RAW roster can kicks your sorry ass. She said

**Ex: **Alex Riley can't beat me. And as for the roster Belle, I've beat most of them already.

**Belle: **I see your still living in fantasy world. However, I did enjoy last night though, watching you, get beat up , in fact Miz I was grinning ear to ear, watching your lose last night at MITB. She said

**Miz: **So childish you are Belle. You can't even have an adult conversation. He said

**Belle: **And this is coming you who whining what over a year of not being involved in the WWE title picture. She said

**Miz: **Hey, I have every right to be involved the WWE title seen that I am a former champion. He said

**Belle: **Oh, yeah you are former a WWE Champion, let me play the violin for you. Oh, wait I don't play the violin sorry. She said, as AJ, Daniel Bryan and Eve show up at the gorilla poison they were in involved in the mixed tag team match that was schedule next, he was going to be out of Belle sight for the time being.

He went out for his match and as aspect he and Eve loss, when AJ pin Eve for the victory and backstage Belle was smiling again; she was going to love watching him loss.


	10. Chapter 10 Belle tells her parents

_Belle Secret _

**Here is the next the chapter in Belle secret. July 18, 2012. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10- Belle tells her parents**

After being on the road a few days, Belle was backing home in Greenwich. Belle was sitting on the couch with her mom, and they were looking for a house for Belle. As they going through the pictures of houses, that Linda had print off the internet.

**Linda:** Well, what do you think angel? She asked

**Belle:** Well, I like this house, but I also like this one too. And, they both have plenty of bedrooms and bathrooms and an opened layer out. However, they both have two things that first house we looked does not have and that is central air and newest alarm systems. She responds.

**Linda:** Yes, they do angel. I did check that for you, and they both have central air and brand new alarm systems. He said

**Belle:** And I like the fact that they are not too far from you and dad, just in a case of emergency. She said

**Linda:** Yes, that is good thing. We can always go check on the house for you while you are on the road. She said

**Belle: **Right now, mom I am tore between both houses. She said

**Linda:** All the time you need think that okay angel. This is a big step for you and an important one too. She said

**Belle:** Mom, remember when you told me that when I was ready to tell you whom my ex just tell you. She said

**Linda:** Yes, I remember telling you and I meant it. She said

**Belle:** Well if dad did not walk into the house that day and yell that, he was back. I was going to tell you. But right now, I am going to tell you his name. She said

**Linda:** Okay. She said

**Belle:** Well his name is Miz. She said

**Linda:** The Miz that is who you were dating. She said

**Belle:** Yes, mom, that was who I was dating. She responds, just then, Vince walked into the house and into the livingroom, where he finds his wife and youngest sitting on the couch.

**Vince:** The two most beautiful women in the world. He said, as they both looked up at him.

**Belle:** Hi, daddy.

**Linda:** Hi, there. She said, as he took his suit jacket and sat down.

**Vince:** Hi, yourselves. And, what are you two beautiful ladies up too. He said

**Linda: **Looked through pictures of houses for Belle.

**Vince:** Ah, yes, how is that goes princess? He asked

**Belle:** Okay, daddy I think I might have found a house, but I am going to think about it. She responds

**Vince:** That good princess.

**Belle: **Daddy, there is something I need to tell you. She said, as she stood up and walks over to him and sat down next to him.

**Vince:** Okay princess. And what do you have to tell me? He asked

**Belle:** Before I tell you, you have promise, that you will not interfere or doing anything behind my back. She responds

**Vince:** Belle Evelyn-

**Linda: **Vincent promises her.

**Vince:** Okay I promise not to interfere or do anything behind your back. He said

**Belle: **Well, I was dating a WWE superstar who you probably did not like.

**Vince:** And who were you dating princess. He said

**Belle:** The Miz, daddy. He and I are no longer dating do to his arrogance and being scared of you.

**Vince: ** The Miz is scared of me huh. He said

**Belle:** Yes, he was scared of you daddy.

**Vince: **Well he is not the first superstar who being scared of me, and he probably will not be the last either. But I am happy that you and he are no longer dating. He is not worthy of you princess. He said, as he touches her cheek.

**Belle: **You and mom thinking alike do you both knows that. She said, as Linda and Vince chuckles.

**Linda: **Yes. She laugh.

**Vince: **It is call parents intuition princess. Parent's always knows what is best for their children. Parents want what best for their children. And your mom and I want what is best for you just like your brother and sister. And all you have to do just talk to us, okay. He said

**Belle: **Okay daddy. She said

**Linda: **Vince, would like some dinner? She asked, as she place the pictures of the coffee table.

**Vince: **Yes, please. He said, as Linda stood up and walked out of the livingroom head for the kitchen leave Vince and Belle alone.

**Belle: **Daddy by any chance can I have some fun with RAW. She said

**Vince: **What kind of funny are we talking about here princess? He asked

**Belle: **Oh, just your average kind of funny daddy and maybe at the expensive of ex. She responds

**Vince: **I am sense that the evil McMahon in you want to have some funny at his expensive. He said

**Belle: **You could say that daddy after all I am a McMahon. She said

**Vince: **Yes, you are princess and I do not see why not. I will inform Stephanie. But I do have a feeling that Monday night RAW is going to be funny very soon. He said

**Belle: **Oh, yes indeed, daddy RAW is going to be a whole lot of fun. She responds, laugh, and Vince join her.

What is Belle plan to do and doing at the expensive of her ex-boyfriend the Miz?


	11. Chapter 11a mysterious note

_Belle Secret _

**Here is the next the chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11- a mysterious note **

Belle walk into the hotel and the front desk clerk stop her and hand her an envelope that address to her. Belle thanks the clerk and then head up to her hotel room. Once she as inside her hotel room and she sat down the couch and look at the envelope and then she opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, which read:

_Dear Belle, _

_I have always admired you from a far. I never got up enough courage to ask you out on a date, it was my loss, but, than I found out you were dating the Miz, that jerk. However, since last week I notice that you and him are no longer dating. Therefore, I- I will be at the 1000__th__ episode of RAW tonight. _

_Your secret admire. _

**Belle: **Hmmm. I wonder whom my secret admirer is who has always admired me from far. She said softly to herself.

Belle left the hotel and head for the Scottrade Arena, where the 1000th episode of Monday night RAW is. After arrives at the arena, she got to work this was a big show, and it was three hours long. Belle saw her mom and sister where at RAW, Stephanie need to there for Paul storylines with brock Lesnar that I am sure she is not like one bit.

**Linda: **Belle, honey. She said

**Belle: **Hi, mom. She said

**Linda: **Hi. She said

**Belle: **By the way, mom, I made decision on the houses and I am going with the first one that you show the other day. She responds.

**Linda: **That good angel.

**Belle: **Can you do me a favor, and call the real estate agent and tell her that I want to have the house fully inspector before I make offer. She said

**Linda: **Yes, I can do that for you. She said

**Belle: **Thanks mom. She said

Meanwhile Stephanie walk down the hallway looking for her husband, and she found himself all right with his arms around a former Diva, and Stephanie was mad.

**Woman: **Will I see you later tonight babe. She said

**Paul: **Most definitely baby. He said, as he lean in kissing her on the lips, and Stephanie saw read, and she walked away instead of confront them.

John Cena walk up the McMahon woman.

**John: **Hello ladies. He said

**Belle: **Hey there JC. She said

**Linda: **Hi, John you ready for our match tonight. She asked

**John: **Yes, even though I am not winning the WWE title. He responds, as Belle shook her head.

**Belle: **That not fair, CM Punk has been champion since what November. She said

**John: **Yeah something like that. Paul want the champions to holds the belts a little long. He said

**Belle: **Ugh. CM Punk has done nothing for the WWE. She said

**John: **Yea well, Paul is the COO.

**Belle: **Yea so, I am McMahon I have more pulled around here than he does. She said, and Linda knew that Belle was not happy that Paul Levesque was running things it should be a McMahon in charge of the WWE.

Who walks up on them but Belle ex-boyfriend Miz, and he was smiling.

**Miz: **Well, looked at this, Cena looking sad. What the matter Cena you are not happy with the results of tonight show. He said taunt.

**Belle: **Wussy beat it,

**Miz: **Belle you had better stop called me a wussy because I am not one all right. He said

**Belle: **You are a wussy, now leave my friend alone.

**Miz: **I hardly think Cena is your friend Bell, he is more your boy toy.

**Belle: **Miz you are asks for it, if you do not leave now.

**Miz: **And what are you going to huh? Make threat like Stephanie by disincline me. I am not of the discipline.

**Linda: **What it Miz that is my daughter your talks like that. She said, as Miz looked at Linda, and Belle so how he was looking her mom

**Miz:** Oh yeah, you are not in charge either. He said, nasty, Belle grabs him and spins him toward her, and you could see the fire in her blue eyes.

**Belle: **Do not use that tone of voice with my mother got it scumbag. You show her respected because she still owner half of this company. Disrespected her again, and you will not like what happen to you tonight. She said firmly

**Miz: **Belle, baby, nothing will happen to me, because I am happy on what going to happened to tonight for me. He said smirking.

**Belle: **Really. Well I can have that all change and you will get your ass by your opponent. She said

**Miz: **Well oh boy I can wait to see your face after my match tonight. He said as he walk away.

**Belle: **Jackass.

**Linda: **Oh my god, he is that arrogance. She said

**John: **Yes, he is Linda. He is lucky I did not grab him by his throat. He would not able to wrestling later, if I had my ways. He said

**Belle: **Do not worry JC I am sure that there are plans for you for regain the title at some points. She said

**John: **I hope so Belle. I have never complains about not being champion like others. However, it have been a long time for me. He said, as he walk away from Linda and Belle.

**Linda: **It has been a long time for him be champion. She said

**Belle: **Yeah, it has mom, since October of last year. In addition, to that, at WrestleMania Dwayne put up some fight not to loss to Cena. She said

**Linda: **I know. She said, as Vince walk up on his wife and daughter.

**Belle: **Ready Dad. She said

**Vince: **Yes I am, Linda care to join me. After all, you help build this with me. He said

**Linda: **I would be honor. She said, as he took her hand and they went through the curtain.

Meanwhile, John walks into his lockerroom and he found Stephanie in his locker-room, and she looked upset.

**John: **Steph hey what wrong. He said,

**Stephanie: **What wrong I will tell you what John; my husband is a lowlife, scumbag. She said

**John: **What did he do Steph? He asked

**Stephanie: **I will tell you he did John you will not believe it when I tell you. He is cheating on me with get this: a former Diva. Can you believe it? She said

**John: **Steph I am so sorry. He said

**Stephanie: **My lowlife husband is the cheating it is not your fault. She said, angry

**John: **I know I feel bad for you though. You are beautiful, gorgeous, sexy woman there Steph, you should not be cheating on, and he should be worshiping you. He said flirting, an Stephanie step up on his flirting

**Stephanie: **Yeah. Moreover, what would you do John? She asked seductively and John notices her tone of voice.

**John: **You want to know what I would Steph? He asked, seductively back he was enjoying this.

**Stephanie: **Yes, I do. Tell me John how you would worship me. She responds, as she step closer to him.

**John: **I- I would worship you morning, noon and night there sexy Stephanie. I would make love to you whenever you want to me. He said husky, and Stephanie groan.

**Stephanie: **Yea.

**John: **Most definitely sweetheart. He said lick his lips and Stephanie notice him licking his lips.

**Stephanie: **Hmmm John, do it right now make love to me. She said,

**John: **You are serious right. He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, I am sexy. She said lean in and kisses him on lips,

Meanwhile, Belle was at the gorilla position when her parents come through the curtains.

**Belle: **You did great. She said, as she looks up at her parents.

**Vince: **We old pros honey. He said

**Belle: **That you are dad. she said

Back in Cena locker room, he and Stephanie were laying on the couch after making heaven love.

**John: **How do you feel now there sexy? He asked, as Stephanie lifts her head up and looked at him.

**Stephanie: **You are far more better than he is. she responds.

**John: **I hope you know what this mean Steph. He asked

**Stephanie: **Yes, I do John. You and I are going be to lovers. She said

**John: **Good. I will treat you right baby. He said, as he lean in kisses her gently on the lips.

**Later on: **

Wussy boy Miz has his match and Belle could not believe he was getting a shot at the Intercontinental champion Christian and of course Miz win the intercontinental championship and belle knew her brother in law was the cause of the match and the Miz winning the match and title. Moreover, he was going to be more annoyed now. When he came backstage, he gloats right in front of Belle.

**Miz: **See told you Belle.

**Belle: **Fucking beat wussy. I am extremely busy and I do not time for you or you arrogance gloat. She said

After RAW was over Belle was walked backstage toward her rental car when she was stop by someone.

**Someone: **Hello there Belle. He said, as Belle looked at the person and she could not believe her eyes.

**Belle: **You send me the note. She said

**Guy: **Yes, belle. He said

**Belle: **Well, I am glad it was you though. Your better looking that the Miz is. She said

**Guy: **Ummm- would you like to go out with me sometime? He asked

**Belle: **Yes, I would. How about you come to Connecticut there is a great restaurant there and an awesome nightclub that I happened to owned with one of my best friend. She responds.

**Guy: **I like that very much. This weekend good for you. He said

**Belle: **Yes, this weekend would be prefect. I will see you this weekend. She said,


	12. Chapter 12 Hours before

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 12- hours before

Belle was in her office at the headquarters with members of the creative writing staffer when her cellphone began to vibrant and she reach out and grabs it and looked at it, and she notice that it was her secret admire and date for the evening. She stood up and walked away from table to answers her cellphone.

**Belle: **Hi, there. She said

**Voice: **Hi there Belle. He said

**Belle: **When did you get in to Connecticut? She asked, as she kept her back of the table.

**Voice: **Yesterday evening. He responds

**Belle: **Good. Umm- where are you staying? She asked

**Voice: **Just outside of Greenwich, you know the Greenwich, towers. He responds.

**Belle: **Yes I do. Umm- let me called you back. She said, as she did not want to talk with him while the creative writing staffers were in her office.

**Voice: **Okay. Bye. He said

**Belle: **Bye. She said, as she flips her cellphone close turn back to the tables and peoples were smile. Is there a reason for these smiles? She asked

**Staffer: **No, Ms. McMahon. She said

**Belle: **Good this meeting is over then. She said, as they collet they papers and walked out of the Belle office giggles. Belle shook her head.

She walks over to the couch, sat down and flip her cellphone opened then scroll through the number on her cellphone then hits the button and her cellphone re-dial the number that just call her. His phone rang a two times before him picks up said:

**Voice: **Hi.

**Belle: **Hi yourself.

**Voice: **That was fast. He said

**Belle: **Well, I had to get rid of the some peoples who were in my office. Therefore, I can talk to you alone. She responds.

**Voice: **Ah… Did not want anyone to hear you huh? He asked

**Belle: **Yes. Umm- seeing that you do not know Greenwich, very well I will picks up around 7:30 tonight, see that ours reservation are for 8:00. She responds

**Voice: **sound good. He said

**Belle: **Did you sleep well last night? She asked

**Voice: **So-so. However, my mind kept thinks about you. He responds, as Belle smile

**Belle: **You are not alone in that department. My mind kept thinking about you too. She said, as Stephanie walks into her office and she notice that Belle was on her cellphone and she did not even notice her standing there.

**Voice: **Well, in a couple of hours we will have ours first date. He said, as Belle smile and she finally notice Stephanie was in her office.

**Belle: **Yes, and I will see you later. Bye. She said

**Voice: **Bye Belle. He said, as he hangs up the phone and Belle flips her cellphone closer

**Belle: **Steph how long were you standing there. She asked, as Stephanie closes the door.

**Stephanie: **Not long. Who were you say I will see you later? She asked as she walks over to the couch and sat down next to Belle. 

**Belle: **My date for later. She responds.

**Stephanie: **You have a date tonight. She asked

**Belle: **Yes, nosey. She responds

**Stephanie: **Oh, please tell me you're not back with that arrogance jackass the Miz, are you? She asked

**Belle: **No, not the Miz. Someone else. She responds

**Stephanie: **Who Belle. She said

**Belle: **A man Steph. Is that what you come in here for? She said

**Stephanie: **I know man Belle, but who? She asked

**Belle: **Stephanie, let just say, he is a handsome looking guy, who have been a secret admirer of my, and he finally gotta up the courage to ask me out. That is all you're getting from me. She responds

**Stephanie: **Well I hope he is not like the Miz.

**Belle: **Steph. Is there reason you're here? Beside want to know who I will be dating? She asked

**Stephanie: **Yes actually. I need a big favor from you little sis. She responds

**Belle: **Finally. Moreover, what kind of favor are we talking about here Steph? She responds

**Stephanie: **Umm- it the kind of favor that will make me very happy? She asked

**Belle: **That not a lot of help Steph. However, ask? She asked

**Stephanie; **Well, before I ask the favor you need to what the favor is.

**Belle: **Okay.

**Stephanie: **Well, at the 1000th episode of RAW, I caught my husband with his arms around a former Diva, and let just us he has been cheat on me.

**Belle: **What? And he is still breath. She said,

**Stephanie: **Easy girl. Yes, he's only breath because of my daughters. Anyway, I went to John Cena and let just say that Cena is now my paramour. She responds, as Belle eyes got wide.

**Belle: **You mean that you and Cena are now lovers Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **Yes.

**Belle: **You go girl. Now this favor has to do with Cena I assume. She said

**Stephanie: **Yes, and see that you have your own private jet I thought that my little sis would sneak Cena into Connecticut for me. She said

**Belle: **Ooh, I love how you think there sis. I'll do it for you.

**Stephanie: **Thank you, Belle.

**Belle: **You're welcome Steph. One question? She asked

**Stephanie: **What the question. She responds

**Belle: **How do you plan to see Cena if Paul is here too? She asked

**Stephanie: **Well, maybe you can let Paul ran Smackdown and that why I can see Cena on Tuesday. She responds

**Belle: **You are pure evil. She said smiling evil.

**Stephanie: **I know. I can you teach how to be evil and a bitch too. She said

**Belle: **I've watched you Stephanie, no need to teach me. But if I ever need advice, I know where to come. She said

**Stephanie: **I spoke with dad, and he said that you want control of RAW for some fun. My question little sis, is what are you plan? She asked

**Belle: **Frist of all, I do not want full control of RAW. Second, let just say I planned to get even with my ex, and I plan to use RAW, to do it. Beside it will be a lot of fun Stephie. She responds

**Stephanie: **I don't doubt that one. But you know if you do this, then mom and dad are going to that, you were dating the Miz. I hope you realize that Belle. She said

**Belle: **Mom and dad already know Stephie. I told them last week that I was dating the Miz. She said

**Stephanie: **And what happened when you told them? She asked

**Belle: **Nothing happened. Mom and dad were very understanding and they were happy that I dump his sorry ass. And, that led me to ask dad for some control of RAW. She responds.

**Stephanie: **I am sense that the evil McMahon want to come out and play, with your ex-boyfriend Miz. And I can almost guarantee it won't be pretty for him, but it will be fun for you sis. She said

**Belle: **You know it Stephie. So are you down with this? She asked

**Stephanie: **Oh, yes, I am down for some fun. You realize that you will have to appear on camera right. She asked

**Belle: **Yes, I know. But hey what better time than right now. She said

**Stephanie: **If prefect.

**Belle: **I was thinking the only peoples who will know about this is you, dad, mom, and me. She said

**Stephanie: **Sound good. Let me know when we get start on your little plan for some revenge on him. She said

**Belle: **I will, and thanks Stephie. She said

**Stephanie: **You are welcome. And thank you for that favor.

**Belle: **Not a problem. She said


	13. Chapter 13 getting ready

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 13- getting ready

Belle left the headquarters around 5:45 pm. And she head home to get ready for her first date with her secret admirer, and of course she get stuck in traffic and she let out a frustrated sigh, because she got caught in the evening rush hours. The traffic was moving very slowly and it was frustrated Belle.

She kept look at the o'clock the time was tick away on her to get ready for her date, the o'clock read 6:00 pm. Fifteen minutes later it read: 6:15 pm. Another fifteen minute tick by, the o'clock 6:30 pm. And, she realizes that she is only having little time to get ready and she let out another frustrated sigh. And, then finally, traffic began to moving and Belle drove by an accident, realizes that was holding up the traffic.

Once Belle drove by the accident she was in the clear and drove home to Greenwich, and when she finally at the house, she whipped her jaguar into the driveway and drove up the driveway to the house where she parks her car, and turn off the engine and pull the key from the ignition. Belle unbuckles her seatbelt opened the door and then she grabs her briefcase and purse, step out the car, and closes the door.

She walked toward the house up the stairs over to the front door, slide her house key in the locker, and unlock the door, and then turns the doorknob opened the door and step inside the house. She closes the door behind her, locked the door again and then she proceeds up the staircase and went straight into her bedroom.

Belle place her briefcase on the chair across from her bed, and then her purse, she walks over to her closet and opened the door and walks inside the closer and began to looked through her dress for the perfect dress to wear on her first date with her secret admirer.

She grabs one of her newest dress that she recent purchase while on the road, it was gorgeous lavender dress and, she walked out of the closet and place the dress on her bed, and then she grabs her panties and bra out of her drawer and then walks into the bathroom. Belle turns on the shower and got undress and step into the shower.

Linda walks out of the kitchen and head upstairs she thought she hear someone come in and that someone was her youngest. She walks in Belle bedroom and she heard the shower goes. She then notices the lavender dress on her bed.

**Linda: **Ooh, what a beautiful color. Belle must be goes to her nightclub tonight. Belle angel? She calls

**Belle: **I am in the showers mom. I will be out soon. She calls

**Linda: **Ok, angel. She said, as she sat down on the bed.

Fifteen minutes Belle turn off the shower grab the towel and dry herself off, and grab her panties and bra and put them on, and then grab her robe off the back of the door and put it on. And she walks out of the bathroom and saw her mom sitting on the bed.

**Belle: **Hi, mom. She said

**Linda: **Hi angel. Are you goes to your nightclub tonight? She asked

**Belle: **Yes. After dinner. She responds

**Linda: **Belle you do not need to get dress for dinner. She asked

**Belle: **Mom I am not eating at home tonight. I have date. She responds

**Linda: **Oh, do I know him? She asked, as Belle put on some makeup.

**Belle: **Mom –

**Linda: **Belle I am your mother I would like to know who you are going out with tonight? She asked

**Belle: **A secret admirer of my mine mom. She responds

**Linda: **A secret admirer of yours. She said, as Belle look at the o'clock and notice that it was 6:55 pm.

**Belle: **Damn it. I am going to be late. She said

**Linda: **Belle, a secret admire. She asked

**Belle: **he has been admiring me from afar, he finally got up the courage to me out, and I accept. She responds, she grab her dress off and walks back into bathroom.

Belle take off her robe pulled her dress on and then she walks out of the bathroom.

**Belle: **Mom can you zipper me up please. She said as Linda zipper up the dress.

**Linda: **There you go. She said

**Belle: **Thank you mom. She said

**Vince: **Linda I am home. He calls

**Linda: **I am upstairs in Belle room. She called out, and he walks up the stairs and into Belle room.

**Vince: **Wow, you looked beautiful.

**Belle: **Thanks dad. She said

**Vince: **And where are you going? He asked

**Belle: **I have a date tonight. She responds

**Vince: **Ah so that why the limo is outside. He said

**Belle: **Yes, I will pay Jacque for tonight dad, no worry. She responds.

**Vince: **And why isn't your date picks you up? He asked

**Belle: **Because he does not know Connecticut. So I told him I would picks up him. She responds, as she slip into her high heels.

**Vince: **I do not like this. He said

**Belle: **I am not a teenager, dad. She said, as she grab her purse and then grab her lavender evening purse and opened it and took her wallet out of her purse and place in her lavender purse and then her cellphone, and her house keys.

**Vince: **I would like to meet the gentleman who is take my daughter out that all. He said

**Belle: **I know. But I am adult trust me. Bye. Do not wait up. She said, as she kiss her mom on the cheek and walks over to her dad and kisses him too on the cheek and then out of the bedroom.

Belle walks down the staircase and then toward the front of door and opened the door walks outside.


	14. Chapter 14 first date

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Author notes: I must be change the title of this story to maybe Belle revenge. I am not sure yet. soon the fun will be began.

Chapter 14 first date

Belle walks down the stairs over to the limo where Jacque opened the door for her and she got into the limo and Jacque close the door walks around the limo, got in the limo, and drove down the driveway and out and toward Greenwich, Towers. A later the limo pulled up the Greenwich towers and Jacque got out of the limo walk around the limo and opened the door and Belle who step out of the limo and walked toward the Greenwich towers where the door attendant opened the door for her.

Belle walks inside and there was her date for the evening her and she smile he looked absolute fine his suit. As Belle walks toward him he smile she looked absolute breathtaking in her dress, it hug every curve of her body showing off her curve. In addition, he knew that he is one lucky guy.

**Man: **Hello, Belle. He said in husky, that send shiver up Belle spine.

**Belle: **Hello, yourself. Ready. She said, in a raspy

**Man: **Yes. He said, as he offers his arm and Belle slip her arm through his.

They walks toward the doors where the doorman pull the doors opened and they walks out the towers and to the waiting the limo Jacque opened the again ad Belle slide in first followed by her date for the evening. Jacque closes the door and he walks around the limo again, got it first seat, pulled away, and head for the restaurant.

Ten minute later the limo pulled up to the restaurant and Jacque got out again walks around the limo and open the door and the gentleman step out first and then he held out his hand and Belle slip her hand into his and step out the limo and they walks toward the together holding hands. He pull opened the door for Belle and she smile at him and walks inside the restaurant. He follow close behind her, and they walks toward to the Maitre'de.

**Maitre'De: **Good evening, Ms. McMahon.

**Belle: **Good evening Jules. How are you? She asked

**Jules: **I am good. And you. He responds

**Belle: **I am good. Reservation for McMahon. She said

**Jules: **Yes, follow me please. He said, as he led Belle and her date to their private table that was just off the main dinner room.

After seat down at the table, Jules hand them the menus and walks away leave them to decide of the meal. Waiter took their order and head to the kitchen.

**Man: **This is a lovely place.

**Belle: **Yes, it is. The food is delicious here. She said

**Man: **You must've have eat here before. He said

**Belle: **Have, my parents took me here after I graduation high school and then after college. I also know the owners. She said

**Man: **You do.

**Belle: **Yes, one of my best friends is the owner's daughter. And she and I went in on a business adventure together here Connecticut. She responds.

**Man: **Breach out Belle.

**Belle: **You could say that. I owned part of a nightclub here in Greenwich, calls clubs 101. She said

**Man: **Club 101.

**Belle: **Yep. Umm- you know I was pretty shock the other night to find out it was you who was my secret admirer. She said

**Man: **How could I not be your secret admirer Belle, I mean you are beautiful. (as she smile) and then I began beating myself up when I find out that you were dating what his face. It was like a swipe kick in the gut. He said

**Belle: **That was then, let concentrate on right now. And ours very first date. She said

**Man: **I can agree with that. He said, as they food arrive.

They began to eat their foods, and after eating the foods, he push his plate away as Belle swipe her mouth.

**Man: **You were right Belle the food was absolute delicious. He said

**Belle: **Yes, very delicious. She said, as Jules walks over

**Jules: **And how was dinner? He asked

**Belle: **As always, Jules absolute delicious ours compliment to the chef. She said

**Jules: **I will let the chef knows that they were two more happy customers. He responds, as he walks.

**Belle: **Will you excuse me while I go use the ladies room. She said, as she stood up.

**Man: **Sure, go head. He said, as Belle walks away from the table, and head for the ladies room.

The waiter walks over with bills. And Belle date pulls out his wallet, opened it, pulled out his master credit card,

**Man: **Here you go. He said, as he hand it to the waiter

**Waiter: **I will be right back sir. He said, as he walks away.

Five minute he came back and he sign the bills and the waiter gave him the copy and took the other one, and then he walks away. As Belle came out of the ladies, room and walks back to the table.

**Belle: **I need to get the check before we go. She said

**Man: **I took care of the bill Belle. He said, as he stood up and Belle,

**Belle: **Thank you. She said, as he grabs her purse off the table.

**Man: **Your welcome. He said, as he offers his arm s and she slips her arms through his.

They walks out of the private dinner room and then out of the restaurant and toward the limo, where Jacque opened the door and they get in the limo and he close the door and he walk around the limo and got in the front seat and drove away and head for Belle nightclub 101.

**Man: **Umm- Belle.

**Belle: **Yes.

**Man: **At RAW 1000th episode, I saw him gloat that he wins the Intercontinental title. And I was wonder if you are going to get back at him. He said

**Belle: **I am going to get back at him at some point. I have not quite figured it out yet. She responds.

**Man: **Umm -I would like to help you Belle. He said


	15. Chapter 15 talking & continues the date

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy! This is a short chapter.

Chapter 15- talking and continues the date

Belle was shocked that her date wants to her help get revenge on her ex-boyfriend the Miz.

**Belle: **Umm that is very nice of you. However, you do not have you know. She said

**Man: **Yes, I know Belle. However, I want to help you, he is arrogant self-righteous jerk. He obviously does not know what he let get away. He said

**Belle: **You are such a sweet talkers do you knowing that. She asked

**Man: **well, my mom has told me that. He responds.

**Belle: **Umm- I need to know that you are not doing because I am a McMahon. She said

**Man **Belle I am not doing this because that you are Vince McMahon daughter. I am not like your brother in law Paul. Everyone knows he only married your sister because of your last name. He is just as arrogant and self-righteous as the Miz. He said

**Belle: **You and I think alike on that subject. And, I think my sister is final see it. Anyway, let be very clear on, this is need to be strictly business.

**Man: **I can agree to that. He said

**Belle: **Good. Once I figure out what I am going to do to him, you will know your role. She said

**Man: **Okay. I hope I can kick his ass for you Belle. He said

**Belle: **Oh, trust me that will be in the plans somewhere. I have already told him that one. She said

**Man: **Good, because I know that I can kicks his ass. He said, as the limo pulls up to club 101.

Jacque got out of the limo and walks around the limo and opened the door and the Man step out of the limo first and then he once again held out his hand and Belle her hand into his and exits the limo and they walks toward the club. Belle and her date walks through the door that was open for them, the bouncer pulls the door open. They walked inside the club, where the bartender smiles when she saw her other boss.

**Bartender: **Good evening, boss. She said

**Belle: **Good evening. Is the VIP suite set up? She asked

**Bartender: **Yes boss. Your best friend is up there with some friends. She responds.

**Belle: **Good. She said, as Belle walk toward the staircase and her date followed her.

They walk up the staircase and into the VIP suite.

**Emily: **Hey there Belle. She said, as she walks over to her.

**Belle: **Hey Emma. She said, as she lean in kisses her on the cheek.

**Emily: **Hi there I am Emily one of Belle best friends. She said

**Man: **Hi, it is nice to meet you. He said

**Belle: **Everyone my date. She said, as she mouth the man name to her friends. And they were shocked on who the man was.

**Friends: **You go girl. They said chuckle, as he chuckle, too.

**Man: **I think your friends approval. He said

**Belle: **Oh, yeah. She laughed

**Emily: **Excuse us for a sec. She said, as she pulls Belle to the side.

**Belle: **Emma. She said

**Emily: **Belle your date is absolutely fine.

**Belle: **Thanks Emma.

**Emily: **Your welcome. But I thought you were dating the Miz. She asked

**Belle: **I was dating him, but we were not getting along, and I dump him on July of fourth. And then I got a note from him, saying that he is a secret admirer of my.

**Emily:** Wow Belle. I will say this though; he is far better looking than the Miz. She said

**Belle: **Yes, he is Emma. Umm- listen next Wednesday you and I need to meet and discuss business. She said

**Emily: **Belle I know you for a long time, and I am sense here that something is up.

**Belle: **There is something up. She said

**Emily: **And what is it? She asked

**Belle: **I am going to get some kind of revenge on my ex, and I am currently planning it out. She responds.

**Emily: **Oh yeah Belle. Can I assume that your planning involved him and the WWE? She said

**Belle: **Yes. And there will be more.

**Emily: **Ooh, I know what I will be doing Monday night watching RAW and watching your little plan unfolded. You go girl. She laughed and Belle joins in.

**Belle: **You know it Emma. He should have known never mess with McMahon, because it could come back and bite you. She laughed.

**Emily: **Oh yes, it can. She laughed


	16. Chapter 16 Belle & her date

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 16- Belle and her date

Belle enjoys herself with her dated and her friends at her club 101. They dance and had a couples of drinks. Belle's date walks over to her.

**Man: **Are you plotting your revenge on the Miz? He asked, as Belle looks at him.

**Belle: **Umm… No, I am enjoying myself tonight, no works, or plotting revenge not tonight at least. Tonight is all about fun for me. She responds.

**Man: **That good. Therefore, you own this club. He asked, as he lean his forearm on the railed overlooking the dance floor.

**Belle: **Yes, I own part of the club 101, with Emily and Adriana. She responds

**Man: **Well, it is a beautiful club Belle.

**Belle: **Thanks. We are open every night, and Monday, through Thursday is Karaoke night. Friday, Saturday and Sunday is party time. She said

**Man: **Is there anything else I should know about you Ms. McMahon? He asked

**Belle: **Uh- let see here, I do not like to be used to advantage a wrestling career. When I know that, you are capable of that yourself. Um… I do not like to hurt especially when it happen already to me, with other guys, who were somewhat like the Miz, arrogant self-righteous jerk… She responds.

**Man: **Belle I want you to know right now, I will not do any of those things. I know what I am capable of doing in the ring. I will not be a arrogant self-righteous jerk. I think my mom would kill me, knowing that she raise me to be gentleman. He said

**Belle: **Well then that is a definitely a good thing. That she raise to you to be gentleman and not a arrogant self-righteous jerk. She responds

**Man: **Yes, it is. He said

**Emily: **Hey, Belle it closing time? She called

**Belle: **I know Emma. We leaving do not worry.

**Emily: **Who worry especially when you owned half the club? She called

**Belle: **You gotta that right Emily. However, we are leaving anyway. Ready to go there handsome. She said

**Man: **Yes. He said, as they walks over to the bar where Belle grab her purse off the bar in the VIP suite.

They walk down the staircase and out of the club to where Jacque was waiting with the limo opened. They got in the limo and Jacque close the door and walks around the limo opened the driver side door and slide in behind the wheel. He pull the door lose and start the car and then drove off toward Greenwich, towers.

**Man: **I had a great time tonight Belle. He said

**Belle: **Me, too. She said, as the limo pulled up to the Greenwich, towers.

**Man: **Well, here we are. He said

**Belle: **Yes. Umm… I will see you Monday at RAW. She said, as Jacque got out of the limo and walks around the limo and opened the door.

**Man: **Yes, you will Belle. Bye. He said, as he lean over gently kiss on the cheek,

**Belle: **Bye. She said, as she kisses him on the cheek too.

He step out of the limo and Jacque close the door behind him. Before walks around the limo again opened the driver side door, slide in behind the wheel, pulled the door close, and then pulled away from the Greenwich, towers, and head for Greenwich.

He smiles to himself because he had a good time with the beautiful Belle McMahon. As he walks into the Greenwich, towers and head up to his apartment. Belle arrives home, and quietly enter the house and went straight up to her bedroom she needs to get at least couple of hours of sleep, before she head to the house she want to buy.

Belle changes out of her dress and put on some pjs and went to sleep. A few hours later Belle was still sleep when Linda opened the door and saw her youngest sound sleep. She knows that Belle wants to get up at 10 o'clock. She walks into the bedroom over to the bed, and she looks down her daughter sat down on the bed next to Belle.

**Linda: **Belle? She said softly, attempt to wake up her.

However, Belle did not move and Linda laugh softy, someone was going to difficult to get up this morning. She looks so peaceful.

**Linda: **Belle? (as her eyes opened but close again.) Oh, come on angel girl time to get up. She said, softly, as Belle eyes open again, and she sees her mom sitting there next to her, and she smile at her sleepily

**Belle: **Mmm, five minute more mommy. She said childlike, as her eyes close again.

**Linda: **Belle it twenty after ten angel girl. Moreover, you want to get up at ten o'clock I gave you an extra twenty minutes. She said

**Belle: **Mmm, thank you mommy. She said, without her eyes.

**Linda: **Your welcome angel girl, but the inspector is come at eleven o'clock this morning Belle. She said, and that got Belle attention she sits up, got out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom.

Linda laugh she knew that would get Belle attention. Belle jump into the shower and allowed water to wake her up, ten minute later she emerge from the shower and dryer herself off before walks out the bathroom and back into her bedroom.

**Belle: **Mom.

**Linda: **Yes.

**Belle: **is there any coffee? She asked, as she get dress in short and top.

**Linda: **No sorry angel. She responds, as Belle groan.

**Belle: **I need some coffee to finish wake me up. She said

**Linda: **I am sorry angel. You want me to make some I will. She said

**Belle: **It okay mom. I will get some before I go over to the house. She said, as she and Linda walks out of the bedroom and down the staircase.


	17. Chapter 17 RAW

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Monday night RAW July 30, 2012.

Chapter 17-

RAW was at the US Bank arena in Cincinnati, Ohio. As RAW got start with Michael Cole and Jerry 'the king' Lawler recap the 1000th episode of RAW, Belle was at the gorilla position watch and listen to them. Then the WWE champion CM punk comes out and began whine. And, Belle just her head shook as punk whine. Then big show comes out and they began argue over last week.

**Belle: **Oh, my god they are acting like little children's argue on the playground. She said, as some people's chuckles and Cena chuckle too.

**John: **That is funny Belle. He said

**Belle: **Thanks, JC. You ready to go out there and interrupt them and attack the big show. She said

**John: **Most definitely Belle. I owe him for last week and costing me the WWE Championship. Don't you think? He said

**Belle: **Yes, I do. Go get him then. She said, as Cena music began to play, and Cenation erupt for they leader,

**Jerry: **And, come here John Cena. He said, as he ran out down to the ring, slide into the ring, and attack the big show.

AJ Lee stood there watching John Cena attack big show, and saw CM punk leaned against the rope looked angry.

**Belle: **AJ you ready. She asked

**AJ: **Huh? Oh, yes Belle. Sorry. She responds.

**Belle: **It okay, AJ. You know what to say right? She asked

**AJ: **Yes, I do. She responds.

**Belle: **All right. Ready go. She said, as AJ music began to play and she walks out to the entranceway.

Belle watches backstage at the gorilla position the general manager of RAW AJ Lee. AJ say her first decision as General Manger of Monday night AW is to announce tonight-main event. And that will main event will be John Cena taking on the big show, and the winner of the match will get a title show against CM Punk at SummerSlam.

Later on, they show cm punk with John Cena in Cena lockerroom and he explain his actions, last week, and he tells Cena to watch the footage if he doesn't want to listen to him, and he says he would think Cena would have done the same thing, because the title was on the line. And anything goes while trying to defend it.

Belle was watching and she could tell Cena wasn't buying his explanation. Cm punk says there is are a list of peoples who are pissing him off, and he did to the rock in one night what Cena could not do in a whole year. He does not wish Cena or big show luck tonight, because he does not really care who wins. And he pats Cena on the shoulder and then leave.

Belle thought to herself what an arrogance son of bitch cm punk is. He is so arrogant. Belle actually felt sorry for John that he had to listen to punk talk while not say one word. After cm, punk leave John Cena alone in his lockerroom Cena got a phone call for his lover Stephanie who calls to wish him luck in his match.

**Stephanie: **Good luck in your match baby. She said raspy

**John: **Thank you baby, even though I am not winning.

**Stephanie: **I know baby that is not my fault I want you to win the match. She said

**John: **I know but a certainly someone had other idea right. He said as he was referring to her lousy husband.

**Stephanie: **Yes baby. Bye baby. She said

**John: **Bye sexy. He said, as they hang up the phone.

**Main Event match: **

The stake in the match were high the winner of the match got a title shot at WWE Champion at SummerSlam. Of course CM punk need to be out there for his match, and Belle didn't like it, she knew that it was her brother in law doing. Big show comes out first and he gets in cm punk face, who told him to concentrate on his opponent.

John Cena comes out next, to a huge ovation from Cenation, he make his way to the ring for his match and his chance at the WWE Championship at summerslam. The match got underway with big show attack Cena after the bell rang. Big show pretty much control the match, Cena mounted offense against the big show. Big show calls for the chokeslam, but Cena counters with a DDT and cover him but only get a two count.

Big show setup Cena for a Vader bomb, but Cena manage to rolls out of the way, and comes back with a second rope bulldog and then a shoulder tackle and then he hits a sitout side slam on the big show. Then Cena hits the five-knuckle shuffle on the big show. He runs right into a chokeslam, big show cover him, but somehow Cena manage to kick out at two counts. Moreover, the big show got frustrated that Cena kick out.

Cena rolled out of the ring, to catch his breath and regroup. However, big show followed him outside of the ring. Big show grab him and toss him back into the ring, and followed him in, and he punch Cena in the ribs, and Cena fall back outside again, so the big show goes after him again. He hoists him up onto his shoulder, attempt to ram him to the steel post, but Cena slide off his shoulder and shovel big show into the ringpost.

As big show, staggers toward the announcer table Cena charge him, and he throw Cena right into cm punk. As big show get back into the ring, the ref. start counting, and somehow Cena manage back into the ring before the count of ten. Big show got angry and calls for the WMD punch, but Cena ducks and goes for the attitude adjustment, and that when cm punk rush in the ring and hits the big show, cause the ref. to calls for the bell, as punk grabs his shoulder, and kicks sow right in the his head.

Punk rolls out of the ring, grab the title, and a mic, then he rolls back into the ring, stood up and says the winner of the contest is… no body. The both of them are losers. Then he leave the ring, and walks up the aisle and then the ramp and then backstage, as AJ comes out to the entranceway and says cm punk is wrong because both of them, are actually winner cm punk will defend the WWE title at SummerSlam against big show and John Cena. Which cause cm punk to come back out, and began to yells at her and demand respect as the show ends with cm punk yells at AJ.


	18. Chapter 18 Belle and Emily

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 18- Belle and Emily

After taping Friday night Smackdown, Belle flew home to Greenwich, Connecticut. After having meeting with Stephanie and Vince about RAW and Smackdown, Emily arrives at the headquarters to talk with Belle. Emily went into Belle office, closing the door behind her so that they could have privacy while they discuss business.

**Emily: **All right Belle what's up? She asked, as they say down the couch that was in Belle office.

**Belle: **Business is good at the club 101 Emma. She said

**Emily: **Business is very good Belle. You don't need to worry Belle. If something went wrong, I would call you immediately, ok. She replied

**Belle: **I know you would Emma. However, this is my first business that does not involve the family business of the WWE general. Therefore, you can understand my concern right. She said

**Emily: **Yes, I can understand your concern. She said

**Belle: **Good.

**Emily: **How is the planning coming for your revenge on your ex-boyfriend the Miz? She asked

**Belle: **Very good, wait until you see what I have planning for him. She said smiling

**Emily: **Ooh, I can't wait to see this planning unfold. Do you need anything Belle? She asked

**Belle: **Umm- I was thinking about used the club.

**Emily: **Really now.

**Belle: **Yeah, what I am going to do is; having my date and me tape having a good time at the club, and being surrounded by your and ours friends. What do you think Emily? She asked

**Emily: **It sounds good you have full control over this, knowing your brother in law.

**Belle: **Oh, yeah I have full control. She said laughed, as Emily laughed with her.

**Emily: **Good, it is going be a lot of fun then. She said

**Belle: **Oh, yeah. Therefore, as part owner of club 101, I have lists of music that should play when the taping is going. She said

**Emily: **Let see the list Belle. She said, as Belle grab the list of the table and hand the list to Emily who read the list and she began to smile devilish when she read the list of music that Belle want playing when she was dance with her date.

**Belle: **Well what do you think Emily? She asked

**Emily: **I think his eyeballs are going to pop out of his head when he sees you dance to these song. Not to mention your parents Belle. She replied

**Belle: **I know Emily. There is one more thing I decide to do. She said

**Emily: **And what is that Belle? She asked, as Belle whisper in Emily ear what she was going to do. Moreover, Emily continues to smile devilish as Belle told her.

**Belle: **Well.

**Emily: **Man talk about being a McMahon Belle. She said

**Belle: **Why thank you Emily.

**Emily: **You are welcome Belle. I think every Monday night I am threw a RAW view party. It is going to be good. She said

**Belle: **Oh, yes, it is going to be very good Emily. She said, laughed again, and Emily laughed right along with her. Just then, the door to Belle office opened in walks Vince.

**Emily: **Hi Mr. McMahon are you doing? She asked

**Vince: **Hi Emily. I am good, and you. He said as he walks further into the office.

**Emily: **I am good. Belle I will see you. She said, as she stood up from the couch.

**Belle: **Yep. Moreover, thanks for stop by to talk about the club Emily. She said, as Vince look at Belle.

**Emily: **It is not a problems Belle anytime. Bye Mr. McMahon. She said

**Vince: **Bye Emily. He said, as she walks out of the office leaving Vince and Belle alone in her office.

**Belle: **Everything ok? She asked

**Vince: **What club Belle? He replied

**Belle: **I am part owner of club 101 with Emily and Adriana. She said

**Vince: **Since when Belle. He ask

**Belle: **4 years. She replied, as she lean back against the couch and cross her legs.

**Vince: **4 years, and I am find out now about this. He said, as he sat down in the chair across from the couch.

**Belle: **Dad I know what I am doing. She said

**Vince: **I did not say you didn't know what you are doing Belle. However, being an owner of another business is stressful and complicated sweetheart. I should know, remember the WWE restaurant in Time Square, your mom decides in 2003 to close it. He said

**Belle: **Yes, dad I remember that. I remember going there with mom after WrestleMania 17. I do miss the restaurant. Moreover, that is why I collaborate with Emily and Adriana to opened club 101.

**Vince: **What kind of club is club 101 Belle? He ask

**Belle: **Dad.

**Vince: **Belle Evelyn is it a strip club, because if it is you are going out. He said sternly

**Belle: **Frist of all, you can't tell how to invest my hard earn money number 1. Second it is not a strip club, it is a Karaoke and dance club dad. Therefore, you can relax. She said


	19. Chapter 19 it beginning to unfold

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

**Author Notes: **I am going to skip head in the story, seeing that everything remain the same with RAW.

Chapter 19 – it beginning to unfold

August 20, 2012, Monday night RAW was in Fresno, California. After the biggest, block party of the summer, somehow cm punk survives a triple threat. What did RAW effort after SummerSlam?

Belle plan start to unfold, right after the Miz match end in a no contest. As the Miz stood in the ring, up on the TitanTron a video pop up it got everyone attention.

**Michael: **What is that? He said

**Jerry: **It looks like a woman Cole. He said

Belle was sitting in office and she is talking with a beautiful burette.

**Emily**: I will tell you this that date of your was drop dead handsome. She said, as Belle smile

**Belle: **Thanks. She said

**Emily: **So this means you dump what his face. She asked

**Belle: **Oh yeah, I dump his sorry ass a month ago in fact on 4 July.

**Emily: **Good for you, he was not worthy of you. She said

**Belle: **You sound like my mom.

**Emily: **How did you dump him? She asked

**Belle: **Well, we had a fight the day before, so I drove to my parents, knowing that the next day was 4 July and they were having a barbeque. So, I spoke with my mom about him and she gave me some advice.

**Emily: **All mom do that so well.

**Belle: **Yes. The next day, he calls me and says want to watch the firework with me.

**Emily: **What. You have gotta to be kidding me, right?

**Belle: **No. So I say after what happened yesterday you thought I want to watch fireworks with you.

**Emily: **What a loser he is. Moreover, I hope you gave him what for.

**Belle: **Oh yeah did I. I began to channeling my big sister. Moreover, I told him that he was well you know.

**Emily: **That at girl.I bet he did not like that. She said

**Belle: **No, he did not and he says like no I am not. I say oh yes you are. Then he says you will be running back me because you will find me irresistible.

**Emily: **The nerve of him.

**Belle: **Yeah I know. The guy is a moron. She said

**Emily: **He sounds like one. Listen to you he sounds like an arrogant self-centered jerk. It a good thing that you dump him before things got very serious between the two of you. She said

**Belle: **Yeah, me too. My mom says there is plenty of other guys out there for you angel. Do not rush thing, you will find the right guy. She said

**Emma: **Sound like good advice.

**Belle: **It is. She said, as the titantron went black.

**Michael: **What was that all about? Moreover, who is the woman?

**Jerry: **I do not know. He said, as Belle send the mystery guy out.

He sneaks through the crowds hop over the barricade and slide into the ring behind the Miz who was still staring at the titantron. Moreover, he attacks him from behind.

**Michael: **Who is that attack The Miz. He said

**Jerry: **I cannot see his face it covers. He said

As the mystery guy continues his assault on the Miz, and then he hitting his finishing move on the Miz lay him out, and he grab the Intercontinental title and raise it over his head.

**Jerry: **The mystery guy just lay out the Miz. I think the Miz has a new challenge for the Intercontinental title.

**Michael: **You know this is so wrong King. He said

**Jerry: **All I know this that the Miz is being target for the Intercontinental title Cole. He said, as the mystery guy left the intercontinental title.

**Michael: **Hey, he is stealing the Miz title. He said

**Jerry: **Hey, if the Miz wants the title he can go looking for it, once he wakes up. He said, as the mysterious guy walks up the aisle and backstage.

As RAW went to a commercial break, once the mystery guy came backstage he walks right pass Belle McMahon who was sitting the gorilla position. Once he was gone Belle took off her headset, hand it to the person sitting next to her, and told to take over.

Belle walks toward the mystery guy lockerroom, open the door, and went inside the lockerroom and he began to smile when he saw her.

**Man: **Well how did I do? He asked

**Belle: **You were prefect. She replied, as she walks over to him, and stood close to him as they talks.

**Man: **Good. What next? He asked

**Belle: **Well according to the script, he will demand a match with him for either late on or next week. She said

**Man: **Good. I want to kick his ass for real and take this from him too. He said, as he held up the Intercontinental title.

**Belle: **Oh, do not worry there he will be losing that to you. She said smiling devilish.

**Man: **Good. He said

**Belle: **I will see you later there handsome. She said

**Man: **Okay, I will see you at the hotel. He said, as she walks out of the lockerroom.

Belle walks down the hallway and head back toward the gorilla position. She arrive at the gorilla position the Miz was coming backstage with some help from referees. And he saw Belle.

**Miz: **What the hell was that Belle? He asked angry

**Belle: **What are you talking about Miz? She replied,

**Miz: **I was attack from behind by someone and he took my the Intercontinental title with him. He said fumed

**Belle: **I have no idea what you are talking about here. I went to use the ladies room. She said

**Miz: **Yeah, you never know anything. I want a match with him. He asked

**Belle: **Then I subject you go see AJ she is the general manger of RAW not me. She said, as she sat down.

**Miz: **I will. Bitch. He said, as Belle stood up and slaps him right across his face.

**Belle: **Don't you dare ever call me a bitch again. Because you won't like what will happened to you. She said, angry, as he walks away, and head for AJ office.

When RAW come back from the commercial break, they show Miz in AJ office.

**Miz: **Look AJ books me in a match next week with this mystery man who attacks me tonight. He demand

**AJ: **If you want to get beat up next week fine by me. Next week right here on RAW it will be the Miz, against the mystery guy. She said

**Miz: **I will hurt him next week for what he did to me. He said, as he walks out the lockerroom.


	20. Chapter 20 at the hotel

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 20 – at the hotel

After RAW Belle head back to the hotel where she was stay and she walks into her hotel suite she was greet by her mystery man, who was smiling as she walk into the hotel suite and she felt her face flustered as he watch her come through the door. She closes the door behind locked it, and then she walks over to the couch, sat down, and kicks of her high heel.

**Man: **Tired. He said, as she closes her eyes

**Belle: **A little since RAW went to three hours it more works and more hours at the arena. She said

**Man: **Uh, anything happen at you left my lockerroom. He asked

**Belle: **The usual I had an encounter with my ex- who was complain about attack from behind. Moreover, he had a word or two for me. She replied, as Man felt his blood boil.

**Man: **what did the scumbag say to you Belle? He said

**Belle: **Nothing I could not handle. She said

**Man: **Belle he had no right to be disrespectful toward you. He said

**Belle: **I know, but the Miz is an arrogant jerk and there is nothing, I can do about that. Beside he is about to go a major losing streak which will be plenty fun for me. He has no clue that I am behind the attack and what to come. She said

**Man: **That all true Belle, but still he should show you respect because you are his boss. He said

**Belle: **I know. She said

**Man: **So what is going to happen in my match with him next week? He asked, as he stood up walks over to the couch and sat down next to Belle who eyes were close.

**Belle: **Um- it going to be single match and you will beat him. Then you will be considering for a future shot at the Intercontinental title. I cannot wait for this match, because he will regret those words he says to me. She said

**Man: **What words were those Belle? He asked, and Belle tells him without hesitant.

**Belle: **He says have you found a boy toy yet, so I can beat his ass. She said, as she finally realizing what she say to him, opened her eyes, and looked at him.

**Man: **Something wrong Belle. He said, seeing a startle look on her beautiful face.

**Belle: **Um- as she sat up

**Man: **Belle what is it? He asked

**Belle: **Nothing. She said

**Man: **Bell there something borthering you tell me what it is.

**Belle: **It is nothing. She said

**Man: **If it is nothing then why do you look startle? He ask

**Belle: **I do.

**Man: **Yes, you do Belle. Does it have anything do with what you just say, the Miz say to you have you found a boy toy yet so I can beat his ass? He ask

**Belle: **You heard that.

**Man: **Yes, I heard that. Look Belle I am not that kind of guy who is looking to take advantage of you to advance my wrestling career okay. I am not the Miz.

**Belle: **I know that you are not him.

**Man: **When I wrote the note, it was ask you out because I want to date you Belle. I want a relationship with you too.

**Belle: **You agree that this would be a strictly business between us.

**Man: **Yes, I agree to that. However, I am not blind Belle you are a beautiful woman who deserves to be wine and diner by a handsome guy, you also deserves to be treated like a princess. However, I understand that you only want a business relationship right now. I can accept that for now.

**Belle: **Thank you for accept that it mean a lot to me. She said

**Man: **You are welcome Belle. He on other hand is in for one hell of surprise when I kick his ass from pillar to post for you. He said, as he smile at her, and Belle smile slight.

It looks like Belle is in trouble right now, because she knows that there is an attraction between her and the mystery man, who is helping her get revenge on her ex-boyfriend The Miz.


	21. Chapter 21 Belle and John talk

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 21- Belle and Cena talk

The plane ride home to Connecticut felt really long than usual. Belle, the mystery man and John Cena were on the private jet head back to Connecticut. John could not believe who was also on the private jet when he boards the jet, to fly back to Connecticut so he could see his lover Stephanie McMahon. Belle gave him a look and he knew to stare at the mystery man.

Once the private jet land at the private hanger they step off the jet and the mystery man say bye to Belle, and he drove off to his apartment. And once he was again John look at Belle.

**Belle: **Look here Cena, you better not telling my sister about the mystery man because if you do, I can guarantees that you will be finding another way to get here to see her. Do you got that? She said in a stern voice. Moreover, John looked at Belle and he knew she mention business.

**John: **Yeah, I got that. I will not say one word, because I do not want to lose my ride to Connecticut. He said

**Belle: **Good.

**John: **One question though. He said

**Belle:** What the question? She said

**John: **you were behind the attack last night. He asked

**Belle: **Yes. I have come up with a master plan to exact revenge against my ex. And the mystery man is part of it. She replied

**John: **No, disrespect Belle but I would have glad kicks the Miz ass for you. He said, genius

**Belle: **I know JC, but this is different. She said, as she got in the driver seat of her Jaguar, and John got in the passenger seat. Belle start the car and drove off.

**John: **How is it different Belle? He asked

**Belle: **Well you and everybody are going to finds out anyway. I was involved with Miz we were dating, for a period of time. And then everything change a one month. And over a past several weeks, the Miz and I have had words. At one point, he says that I should ask you to be my boy toy so he could kicks your ass. She replied

**John: **Well I am honor but I think you as my little sister.

**Belle: **I told him that. Anyway, the mystery man left me note hours before the 1000th episode of RAW asking me out on a date. And we went on the date, and I come to find out that he want to help me with the Miz. It is strictly business between us. She said

**John: **Are you sure about that Belle? He asked

**Belle: **John do not ask that question. She said, as she pulled the Condo building where Stephanie brought a condo apart for her and John to have their rendezvous.

**John: **Okay I will not ask that question again. You know I am always here for you to talk, ok. He said

**Belle: **Yes, I know. And thank you for not push the subject JC, it mean a lot to me especially right now. She said

**John: **Your welcome Belle. I will see you later in the week. Bye. He said

**Belle: **Yep, bye. She said, as he open the door and step out of the car close the door and he open the trunk and grab his bags, then close the trunk and Belle drove away.

John had inside the building and took the elevator up to the condo apart, and when he slip his key in the lock and turn the locked unlocked the door and then opened the door, and he was greet by his lover Stephanie who was there waiting for him. She smile seductive as he walks through the door.

**Stephanie: **Hi, there baby. She said seductive.

**John: **Hi, yourself. He said, as he drop his bags close the door and locked the door too. Stephanie walks over to him, wrapped her arms around him, kiss him gently on the lips.

**Stephanie: **Mmm. I have missed you baby. She said

**John: **I have missed you, too, baby. He said, as he scoop her up and head upstairs the bedroom.

Meanwhile Belle arrive at Titan Tower in Stamford, Connecticut, after she drops off her bags at her new home. Belle step off the elevator and walks toward her office and inside, and sat down behind her desk. A few minutes later Vince walks into her office.

**Belle: **Good morning. She said with a smile on her face, and Vince smile when he saw her smile she definitely has her mother Linda smile along with her gorgeous blue eyes.

**Vince: **Good morning (as he sat down in the chair.) The attack was well done. He said

**Belle: **Why thank you. She replied, as she lean back in her chair.

**Vince: **One question though. Why was his face cover? He asked

**Belle: **It called being mysterious. She replied

**Vince: **I am not even going to know his identity. He asked

**Belle: **Yes, I am the only one who knows his true identity. His identity will be reveal after he win the Intercontinental Championship from the Miz. Until then his identity remain a mystery. She said

**Vince: **Something tell me I know this mystery man. He said

**Belle: **Maybe. She said, as Vince notice Belle face.

**Vince: **Belle, sweetheart everything okay with you? He asked

**Belle: **Everything is good. She replied

**Vince: **Belle I am your father and you know that you can talk to me right. He asked

**Belle: **Yes, I know dad. But this I do not think you can help me. She respond

**Vince: **Oh, really try me sweetheart. He said

**Belle: **Daddy it personal and I need another woman to talk about this, no offense. She said

**Vince: **Belle you are not pregnant are you? He asked

**Belle: **Daddy, I am not pregnant.

**Vince: **Okay, if you are not pregnant. Then what is it? He asked

**Belle: **Daddy I love you, but I will not talk to you about this. I just cannot. She replied

Belle refused to talk to Vince about her feeling for the mystery man for obviously reason, he is overprotective when it come to man in his daughters life's. He does not even know that Stephanie is currently making love to John Cena, all because her husband is cheating on her with a Diva.


	22. Chapter 22 Belle to talk Stephanie

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 22- Belle to talk Stephanie

After Vince walk out of Belle office leaving her to do some works. As Belle work she continuing went on the plans for get revenge on her ex the Miz, she want to make sure everything was perfect. Hours later Belle was standing out of her office talking with someone for marketing when who should finally make appearance at the office Stephanie. She was glow for her morning rendezvous with her lover John. She notices her little sister talking with someone so she sneaks up behind her.

**Stephanie: **Boo! She said, as Belle jump and she turn around to see her sister laugh.

**Belle: **Geez Stephanie you scare me half to death. She said

**Stephanie: **Oh, I am so sorry Belle. She said, as she place her arm around her little sister shoulder

**Belle: **Oh, yeah sure you are. She said

**Stephanie: **No, I am sorry. She said, as they walk into Belle office.

**Belle: **I guess you had a wonderful morning. She said

**Stephanie: **Yeah, you could say that. She said, as she sat down the couch.

**Belle: **I can see that you are glow Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **I am so happy Belle.

**Belle: **And I am happy for you sis. But right now, I am glad you are finally here, because I am in desperate need of womanly advice. She said

**Stephanie: **Womanly advice huh.

**Belle: **Steph I am been serious here.

**Stephanie: **OK. I am here to help your baby sister of my especially since you are currently sneaking in my secret lover. She said, as Belle smile, walks over to the couch, and sat down.

**Belle: **Good.

**Stephanie: **Now what kind of womanly advice are we talking about here? She ask

**Belle: **The kind that dealing with relationship.

**Stephanie: **Okay. Talk.

**Belle: **Um- last night after RAW I went back to the hotel where the mystery man was waiting for me so that we could go over what happened next to the Miz. In addition, I kind let it slip what the Miz say to me. And now I am in serious trouble Steph. I do not know what I a going to do. She said

**Stephanie: **Okay. First, you need to me what the Miz say that have my baby sister in serious trouble.

**Belle: **Well when I finally broke thing off with him, he says I hope you find a new boy toy so I can kick his ass. And without thinking last night I let that slip out and now, the mystery man knows Stephanie. I really want this to be strictly business between us.

**Stephanie: **Ok. You just want sure that it stay strictly business you and him.

**Belle: **I told him that, but he revealed to me that when he wrote the note, to ask me out on a date, he also want a relationship with me. She said, as she places her head in her hands.

**Stephanie: **Ah, I see.

**Belle: **There more Steph.

**Stephanie: **What else is there Belle? She asked

**Belle: **There is an attraction between him and me I can feel it Steph. She replied

**Stephanie: **Belle look at me, (as she looks up at her) so there is attraction between you and him there is not a crime. I thought I could hide my attraction for Cena but I could not mom even saw it, and told me. And I act on it, even though I am currently married to you know whom. Look if I was you I would act on the attraction Belle. She said

**Belle: **You think so Steph.

**Stephanie: **Yes I do, Belle. Maybe this mystery man is Mr. right for you. Do not let him go Belle.

**Belle: **What happen if he is not Mr. Right and I end up with my heart being break again? I do not what that Steph. She said, as she stood up and walks over to the windows and looked out.

**Stephanie: **Belle if you do not act on the attraction you will never know. (as she stood up.) Think about what I say Belle. She said, as she walks over to the door and opens the door and walked out of the office.

**Belle: **My heart has been break before by two people already. I do not think I could take another broken heart. She said softly.

Belle grabs her things walked out of the office she need thinking about this currently situation, and she need to thinking somewhere else. Belle left Titan towers and head home. Once she arrive home she grabs her things and then step out of the car close the door and walks toward the house up the steps and over to the front door where she unlock the door turn the doorknob opened the door.

She step inside and the close the door behind her. She locked the lock again and then she places her briefcase on the table there was there in the foyer. Belle walks up the staircase to the master bedroom, went inside, and changes out of the suit into more comfort clothing.

Meanwhile back at Titan Towers Vince walks back into Belle's office and notice that she was not there, and right behind him was Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Where is Belle? She asked

**Vince: **I do not know her things are gone. Stephanie do you know what is going on with your little sitter. She would not talk to me early she say that she need to talk to woman. He said

**Stephanie: **Dad I will not betray my baby sister.

**Vince:** Stephanie Marie I have a right to know what is wrong with my youngest daughter.

**Stephanie: **Yes, but your youngest is not a child anymore dad. She is a grown woman. I am going to call mom and have her check Belle new house maybe she went home. She said, as she walks out of the office and toward her force and went inside.

Stephanie walks over to her desk, sat down behind it, and grabs her purse and pulled out of her cellphone, hits speed dial, and the cellphone dial her mom cellphone number. A few minutes later, she picks u.

**Linda: **Hi there Steph.

**Stephanie: **Hi, mom. Uh, mom I need you to going over to Belle new house and see if she is home.

**Linda: **She is not there at Titan Towers.

**Stephanie: **Mom she was here. I spoke with her but now she is not here, I am worry about her. she is

**Linda: **Stephanie what is wrong with my baby girl.

**Stephanie: **Let just say she is

**Linda: **What?

**Stephanie: **Mom she needs you right now. She said as Linda hang up the phone, rush out of the house, and got in her car.


	23. Chapter 23 motherly advice

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 23- motherly advice

Belle was upstairs in the master bedroom changing when her mom comes through the door.

**Linda: **Bell angel. Where are you? She called out, as Belle walk out the bedroom and saw her mom downstairs in her foyer.

**Belle: **Mom what are you doing here. She said, as Linda looked up and saw Belle standing at the top the stairs.

**Linda: **I got a phone call from Stephanie saying that you needed me, so I rush right over here. She said, as Belle walk down the staircase.

**Belle: **Obviously, my sister is too wrapping in her little affair she gave you false information mom. I am sorry that she scared you. She said

**Linda: **Little affair what are you talking about. She said,

**Belle: **Oh, that right you do not know mom. Well let me tell you what my big sister is doing. She currently in engaged in a love affair with one of my best friends John Cena. She said she walks toward the kitchen Linda stunned first and then she follow Belle into the kitchen.

**Linda: **She actually is having an affair with Cena. She said

**Belle: **Yes, mom. Uh- what exactly did Steph telling you that had you rushing over here? She asked, as she opened her fridge, and got two bottles of waters.

**Linda: **She says something along the lie of you needed me. She said, as Belle place water in front of her mom.

**Belle: **Ugh, sometime Ms. Stephanie gets her fact wrong.

**Linda: **okay why don't you tell me what going on? She said, as she open the water as Belle out a glass on the table and Linda pour her water in the glass.

**Belle: **Okay. The mystery man and I talk last night after RAW. In addition, I kind let slip out what the Miz says me.

**Linda: **And what did the arrogant jerk say to you.

**Belle: **I hope you find a new boy toy so that I can kicks ass. Moreover, I say that last night without thinking mom and now the mystery man especially seeing that I want to kept this strictly a business deal between us.

**Linda: **I can understand that angel, but-

**Belle:** And how do you know there is a but, in their mom.

**Linda: **It motherly intuition angel.

**Belle: **Ah, yes. Anyway he revealed to me that he want a relationship with me mom. She said

**Linda: **And Belle sweetheart what is the problem there. Your mystery man might be Mr. Right. She said as she took a sip of her water.

**Belle: **Your start to sound like Stephie mom. (As Linda smile being compare to her other daughter) However, I will admit there is an attraction between us, I can almost feel it mom. She said

**Linda: **So there it is an attraction the same kind of attraction that Stephanie has for Cena the only different is that your sister act on her attraction and is currently engaged in affair with him but-

**Belle: **Mom don't say. She said

**Linda: **Belle sweetheart if there is an attraction act on it, do not be scare it does you no good sweetheart.

**Belle: **Mom I do not want my heart breaking again, the men's I have been with have breaking it. I do not want that again. She sad

**Linda: **But sweetheart you will never know if you do not acted on this attraction that is between you and your mystery man, but this time you will have your family with you, and we will help you deal with your heart and heal it too baby. She said

**Belle: **Not only do you sound like Stephie but you thinking just like her too mom, because she told me the same thing early. She said

**Linda: **Then taking ours advice baby and act on the attraction. She said, as Belle was surprise by her mom comment.

**Belle: **Who are you and what have you done with my mother Linda McMahon. She said, as Linda chuckles

**Linda: **Belle honey it is I, your mother.

**Belle: **No.

**Linda: **Yes angel it is I your mother.

**Belle: **Okay if you so say. She said

**Linda: **Uh- who is the mystery man because I was watching last night with your dad and we saw some guy in mask attack Miz. She said

**Belle: **The guy who attack the Miz last night is my mystery man mom. I will tell you who he is, as long as you don't tell dad. She said

**Linda: **That I can agree on. He is a WWE superstar. She ask, as Belle wrote down his name

**Belle: **Oh yeah, mom. She said, and Linda notice her daughter voice, she show the name to her mom who looked shock at Belle mystery man.


	24. Chapter 24 the match

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 24 -the match

The mystery man was taking on Miz the Intercontinental champion in a non-title matching. RAW was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, at the BMO Harris, bank, Bradley Center. RAW was running smoothly when it was time for the mystery man match. The Miz went out first to a chorus of booed.

And, then the light went out and the music began to play and then the mystery man walked out to the entranceway and he made his way to the ring where he climb into the ring with Miz. The ref. signal for the bell and the match was underway.

The match went back and forth but the Miz arrogant get the better of him, as he has to cock the Miz was try to intimidate the mystery man, but he was fails meanwhile backstage Belle was watching from the gorilla position. She was silent cheer on her mystery man on to beat the Miz.

Miz had the mystery man in a chinlock, but the fans were clap and stomp their feet trying to help the mystery man who respond but getting to his feet and he elbow the Miz in the midsection beak the hold, and then forearm shot to the head.

He then whip Miz into the ropes, and caught him with a dropkick, and cover him for near fall. The mystery man starts to build momentum and turn the match in his favor as he continues his offense attack on the Miz. Then Miz fought back hitting a back breaker and cover him for another two counts. The Miz bounce off the rope and kick him in the face, and cover him again but only got another two counts.

And the frustrated begun to build in the Miz as the mystery man kick out, the Miz bounce off the ropes again and kicking in the face again, and cover him but he only got two again, and the frustrate began to show. He ran toward the ropes again, but the mystery man jump on and followed in and when the Miz turns around the mystery man nail him with a clothesline. As the mystery man set up for a suplex but the Miz counters and hits a suplex of his own, and then he hits swinging DDT for another two counts. And then he setup for a skull crushing finale, but the mystery man counters, with a side suplex, and cover him and he got a two counts.

the mystery man set up the Miz this time for his finishing move, as the Miz struggle to his feet, the Mystery man grab him behind and hits his finishing move with authority knock the wind out of the Miz, he cover the Miz hook his leg and the ref. counts the 1,2,3 and signal for the bell. The mystery man was victory over the Miz, which now guarantee him a future title shot at the Miz for the Intercontinental championship.

The mystery man exiting the ring, head up the aisle way touches some of the fans hand, as he walks by them, he backstage and when he come through the curtain where Belle was he nod his head, and then head to his lockerroom.

Meanwhile the Miz came backstage and he did not looked happy that he loses. And he looked at Belle who was busy working. He diced to head to the General Manager Office, and he barge in, as they show it on the TitanTron.

**Miz: **AJ, I want a rematch with the mystery man, next week on RAW. He demand

**AJ: **he just got beat and you want another match with the mystery man? She asked

**Miz: **Yes. There is no way he can beat a second time. Give me the match. He demand

**AJ: **Fine you want another match you got it, but it a tag team matches, you and Del Rio against the mystery man and his tag team partner is John Cena. She said, as the fans cheer that the tag teams match for next week.

**Miz: **That fine with me, but he will not win next week. He said as he walks out, as AJ shook her head.

After RAW was over Belle left the arena and head for the hotel where she currently stay. And when she arrives she walk into the suite that she was currently share with the mystery man. She walks out to the balcony and finds him in a chair overlooking Milwaukee.

**Man: **There beautiful, he said softly Belle heart beat a little fast.

**Belle: **Hey. She said, as she sat down the next him.

**Man: **It is a beautiful night. He said

**Belle: **Yes it is. Uh we need to talk about last week and what was say between us. She said

**Man: **Okay. I think we both know theirs is an obvious attraction between us… I also think we both identify it too. He said

**Belle: **Yes, there is an obvious attraction between us. And we both have identified too. But we need to act accordingly.

**Man: **Yes, act accordingly.

**Belle: **Last week when you told me that you want a relationship it scares me just bit and for obvious reason. (Struggling to say the right words, and let out a frustrate sigh,) I certainly was not looking for anything more between us, but I cannot deny the attraction either. Last week I spend time thinking about you what you say to me. And I got some good advice for two peoples who are very close to me. She said

**Man: **What did they say to you Belle? He asked softly

**Belle: **They told I should act on the attraction that is between us.

**Man: **That sound like good advice.

**Belle: **Yeah it is. But I need know that –he put his finger on her soft lips.

**Man: **I am not going to hurt Belle that is a promise to you. And if I do, you can sick Cena on me. He said smiled, as Belle smile too.

His face's is close enough for her to feel his heat approaching coming closer and closer to her. He can smell her perfume and the scent of her hair. The fragrance of his cologne drifts into Belle nose, expensive and elegant- a scent made all the more potent but the sheer masculine behind it.

Their lips are no more than a whisper apart. There is still time for one of them back out, to pull away to blame the near miss on the warm night, and then their lips touch, gently, at first, as if to test the waters to see if it's safe to proceed. They touch again and again, and again.

Then they make contract again but this time, for a longer time and more intensely. His mind is in a fog, as he kissing Belle McMahon and she is kissing him back- again and again and again. She can't really believe that its happening but she doesn't want it to stop either.

They both felt their desire building. Belle' lips are very soft and very inviting he doesn't want the kiss to end, but he doesn't want to push her either knowing what she been through recently. Their lips apart reluctantly, leave them both breathless.

**Man: **Wow. He manages in a hoarse voice.

**Belle: **Wow is definitely the right word, Ted. She said in a raspy voice.


	25. Chapter 25 a meeting

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 25- a meeting

Belle, Ted and John fly back to Greenwich, Connecticut, for the week. Belle was at Titan Towers working, while Ted and John went over plan for their tag team match next week on RAW against the Del Rio and The Miz. Meanwhile Belle walk into the boardroom for the weekly meeting about RAW and Smackdown and things are not going to go well in this meeting. The meeting began and of course Paul acting his arrogant self.

**Paul: **Who come up with Miz being in a feud with a mystery man? He asked

**Vince: **That is none of your business Paul, seeing that you do not ran Monday night RAW Belle does. Moreover, I gave her permission to do the storyline. He said

**Paul: **I am the COO and I do not like it, mystery man wearing a mask, and sneak attack from behind.

**Vince: **Like I say, it is none of your business Paul.

**Paul: **None of my business I am the COO.

**Vince: **Keep it up and you will no longer be the COO.

**Stephanie: **Things change Paul. She said

**Paul: **I want to stop now. He said

**Belle: **Back off Levesque, you do not run RAW just like Vince just says I do, and I like it. It spice up RAW and it keeping the fans interest, seeing that the cm punk thing is getting a little boring hearing the same old thing from him every single week. Moreover, it gave a Miz a serious challenger and storyline. She said, as a lot of the board members agree with Belle.

**Stephanie: **I agree, and I like it. She said

**Paul: **Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Do not Stephanie me Paul. I am the Executive Vice President Creative writing and I agree with storyline. She said

**Paul: **And what about her popping up on the TitanTron huh? I thought she was going to work behind the camera. He said, as everyone notices his tone.

**Vince: **Paul I am warns you to leave it alone. It is a good storyline. He said

Meanwhile at Ted penthouse apartment he and John were talking about their upcoming match on RAW next week.

**John: **Okay, um during your match with the Miz Monday night he did not use everything in his arsenal against you. Therefore, you need to be preparing for your next encounter with him. He said

**Ted: **All right.

**John: **let see here, he use a running knee lift, followed into a neckbreaker. He also uses, a corner clotheslines, which he calls the awesome clothesline, which followed up with a double axe handle of the top rope. He said

**Ted: **You can block the double axe handle of the rope, and counter with a belly-to-belly overhead suplex. He said

**John: **Yep that a good mover to use Ted, add that to your arsenal… but if you do not want to you that move, you can always go with the fists to the stomach. He said

**Ted: **Yeah, I know my dad use to get a fist to the guts by a superstar, when he uses to come off the second rope. Um- I know of a couple of double team moves we can use, the flapjack would be one.

**John: **Sound good, I always love the hart foundation move, the backbreaker and Bret coming of the second with an elbow.

**Ted: **Yea, good. He said

Back at Titan Towers, the meeting continues until it ends. Once near everyone walk out the boardroom it left Stephanie, Vince, Belle, and Paul.

**Vince: **Um- Belle and Stephanie I need to speak with you both in my office. He said

**Stephanie: **Okay, but first I need to care take of something important. She said

**Vince: **Al right. We will get you in my office. He said, as he and Belle walk out of the boardroom and head for his office, leaving Stephanie and Paul alone.

**Paul: **Steph, how comes you did not back me up about this storyline involved the Miz, a mystery man, and your sister Belle. He said

**Stephanie: **Like I says during the meeting Paul I like it and I agreed because it a good storyline. She said

**Paul: **It not a good storyline. He said

**Stephanie: **Oh, yes it is Paul. These are for you. She said, as she place paper on the table in front of him. As he picks up the paper and looked at them and he notice that there were divorce paper.

**Paul: **Divorce paper.

**Stephanie: **I want a divorce. I saw you with your hands on another woman, you been cheating on me you son of bitch. She said in a firmly voice, and he was shock that she found out.

**Paul: **Stephanie, I am not cheating you. He said lying.

**Stephanie: **Oh yes you are scumbag. You will never touch me again. She said, as he walk out of the boardroom and head for Vince office.

Stephanie walks into the office and close the door behind her Vince ad Belle notice her face.

**Vince: **Steph you okay? He asked as a concerning father.

**Stephanie: **Yeah. I just gave my soon to be ex-husband divorce paper. She said, as Belle smile.

**Vince: **Divorce paper.

**Stephanie: **Yeah he has been cheating on me with a former Diva.

**Belle: **Steph, you must have the evidence to get the divorce papers. She asked

**Stephanie: **Yep, I hire a private investigation to follow him, and the PI got me the evidence I need. Moreover, you were right Belle he is arrogant. She said, as she sat down in the chair.


	26. Chapter 26 DiBiase& Cena tag team

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 26- the tag team match

_**September 3, 2912, **_Monday night RAW was in Chicago, Illinois, at the all-state arena. After the RAW intro and the pyro two matches went by, an then the Miz comes out and head of the ring where he was began to address what happen to him in the past weeks.

The Miz says I have been attack from behind and beat by some mystery man. However, tonight I vow that I will win this round and I will unmasked him and reveal his true identity. In addition, just then, he was interrupt by the mystery man who walk out to the entranceway.

**Jerry: **There is the mystery man who beat the Miz last week. He said

Mystery man says hey Miz; you think you can beat me. The Miz says oh yeah, I know that I can beat you, and tonight I will prove it. Mystery man says, we will see about that Miz. I am going unmask myself right now.

**Michael: **Oh, my god, he is going to unmasked him. King has you ever seeing this done before. He shocked, as the mystery man reach up

**Jerry: **No, I have never seeing this done before. Usual to unmask a superstar you have to beat him and then he must take off his mask and revealing himself to everyone. However, this is a first. He said, as the mystery man slowly pulled the mask up slowly reveals his face to the Miz, everyone and it Ted DiBiase under the mask.

**Michael: **Oh, my, it is Ted DiBiase under the masked. He said stun.

Ted says you look surprise to see who I am Miz. The Miz, says I am I thought you were Smackdown. Ted says well, things change, now tonight I am going to beat you again and then I just might get a title shot at the Intercontinental title. Because the way it works is pin the champion and you are consider a contender, and guess what Miz I already beat you once last week, and this week well be no different when I team with Cena for the first time.

After ted spoke and before the Miz could respond up on the TitanTron a video pop up, and the mystery woman to the WWE Universe.

**Jerry: **Hey, there is the beautiful woman again. He said

As the video play, the beautiful woman sitting the couch somewhere, when her cellphone rang and she picks up and began talking on the phone.

**Belle: **Hello, there handsome.

**Male voice: **Hi, yourself beautiful. Moreover, what are you up too, today? He asked

**Belle: **Just the usual, I am going to spend some time with my big sister, and then maybe go to the spa, with my mom. Then well maybe seeing my sexy handsome boyfriend tonight if he is not busy. She said, in a sexy voice.

**Male voice: **I am never busy for you baby. I am always free to spend the night with you and do whatever you want. He said huskily..

**Belle: **Careful those are dangerous words babe.

**Male voice: **Yes, they are very dangerous words with you. However, I like use those words around you.

**Belle: **Oh, yeah. Any other words you like to use around me, there handsome. She asked raspy voice.

**Male voice: **Um let see here: champagne the expensive kind. Strawberries, maybe chocolate, whipped cream. He said, as Belle was fan herself with her hand, she was becoming hot.

**Belle: **Stop, because my sister is on her way here to get me.

**Male voice: **Is my beautiful baby becoming all red, well you know. He said, as Belle began to smile as a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

**Belle: **I am not going to answer that question because you should already know the answer there handsome. She said

**Male voice: **You do not have to answer the question because I know the answer. he said, as the doorbell rang.

**Belle: **I have to go handsome I will see you later, bye sexy. She said in a raspy voice.

**Male voice: **Bye gorgeous enjoy yourself with your sister and then late with your mom. He said, in huskily voice, that send shiver up Belle spine as she press end button on her cellphone.

**Belle: **I am going to get him later for that. She said, as she stood up and walked out of the livingroom and the video end.

Miz was annoyed, as he looked toward the entranceway, DiBiase was gone. Miz was did not like that, his ex-girlfriend Belle McMahon was popping up on the TitanTron. However, what can he do she is the boss and she ran RAW not him.

In addition, he could not go to Vince McMahon because he does not know what Belle told her father about them, and they relationship, he knew Vince and he would not ever think and have someone go after him. Then a thought down on Miz maybe Vince is send DiBiase after him because of what transpire between him and Belle.

Later on, it was time for main event the tag team match between Ted DiBiase and John Cena vs. The Miz and Alberto Del Rio. After both tag team were in the ring, the ref. signal forth bell and the match was under way. With DiBiase and Del Rio , Miz stood on the apron and the fans booed.

Del Rio tied up with DiBiase and forced him back in the corner, and the ref ask for the break, but of course Del Rio cheap shot, Debase who wasn't happy. And he went after Del Rio and forced him into the opposite the corner and then he whips across the ring to the opposite the corner, where Del Rio hits the turnbuckles hard and come out and DiBiase hits backdrop on him.

And followed up with a side headlock, and then he bought Del Rio into his corner and he tag in Cena, and they whip into the ropes and they hit a double elbows on him. Cena began his assault on Del Rio, by pummeling him in the corner, and then he put him in armbar, Del Rio attempt to tag out to the Miz.

But Cena power kept him from make the tag, he tag DiBiase back in and he took over the armbar, and del Rio break it , by raking DiBiase eyes, and he made the tag to the Miz, who was glad to come with DiBiase hurt.

He began stomp and kick DiBiase well he was down, but DiBiase fought back and he went to work on the Miz who was looking to retreat again, but DiBiase block him, and continues his assaults on him.

DiBiase clothesline the Miz right out of the ring, and when the Miz gets back in the ring, he kick him, and regain control the match, and put him in a headlock, and then tag Del Rio back in and he come in and attack DiBiase he quick tag out again, and the Miz continues the attack.

Until DiBiase fought back, with some right hand, as Miz ground him, but DiBiase battle back again, and he tag in Cena, who unload on the Miz with some shoulder tackle and cover him and get a near fall, before sending him into the corner. The Miz elbow him and he tag out again, Del Rio hits a running superkick before he taunting Cena and then DiBiase who was on the apron regroup.

And he going for a running legdrop but Cena moves away, and he set up for attitude adjustment but the Miz distract him from the apron, and Cena knock him off the apron, but Del Rio catch him off guard with the backstabber. He tag out, and the Miz gloat as he come back in the match, and he also taunting DiBiase, who get fire up, and he want the tag back into the match so he can get his hands on the Miz.

Cena regain his feet and hits a couple of shoulder tackles on the Miz, and the sitout side slam and call from the five knuckles shuffle and hits the five knuckles shuffle on the Miz.

Del Rio comes in and Cena catch him with AA and then he tag in DiBiase who in come and hits inverted atomic drop on him, and then a clothesline. Then he followed up with a sitout spinebuster, and cover him got a near fall. And then he set him up for the Dream, Street.

And when the Miz regain his feet DiBiase grab him from behind and hits Dream Street, and cover hooking his leg and the ref. counts the 1,2,3 and signal for the bell. For the second straight week DiBiase had pin the champion.


	27. Chapter 27 1 contender match

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 26- #1 contender match

_**September 10, 2912,**_ Monday night RAW was at the Belle Centre, in Montreal Canada, the finally RAW for night of champions at the TD Bank Center in Boston, Massachusetts. After the RAW intro and a couples of segment went by, and then it was time for the #1 contender match Ted DiBiase is once again taking on the Miz who demand another match.

Ted DiBiase music began to play walk out to the entranceway and the fans were on the feet for him as he made his to the ring for another encounter with the Miz. This time there was more on the line for him, a shot at the Miz at Night of Champions, it look like Belle plans work to get the Miz annoy and force him to demand match against DiBiase.

After DiBiase make his way to the ring, and then the Miz music began to play and he walks out to the entranceway to a chorus of boos, and he showboat by hoist the Intercontinental title over his head, and then he made his way to the ring and he climb into the ring with DiBiase. Where he hand the title over to the ref. who signal for the bell.

The match was underway DiBiase and Miz circle one another, and Miz took DiBiase down with a headlock, but DiBiase back to his feet, and shove him to the rope and leapfrogging over the Miz and then hits a dropkick on him. As the Miz, get up DiBiase applies a side headlock and took him off his feet. But the Miz get up and shove him into the ropes, where he leapfrog over DiBiase this time, but DiBiase come back with a couples of armdrag and then applying a armbar to Miz, as we go to break.

The Miz hits a corner clothesline as we get back from break, then he goes up top and jump off but DiBiase block it and kick the Miz in the stomach and set up for a suplex, and then connect. However, Miz come back with a backbreaker and cover him for a two counts. The Miz attempt to kick DiBiase in the head, but he block it and trip him and then he hits a fist drop, and cover him and got a two counts.

As DiBiase attempt get up, the Miz grab him and hits a swinging DDT and over him again and get another near fall, and then he start to get frustrated that he could put DiBiase away. He set for a the skull crushing finale, but DiBiase counters with a Russian leg sweep, and he begun to build momentum, as he put a series of moves and pin attempt together.

After the sitout, spinebuster DiBiase call for the Dream Street and as the Miz regain his feet, he as grab from behind, DiBiase hits Dream Street and cover him, and hooking his leg and the ref. counts the 1, 2, and 3 and then the bell sound.

**Justin: **Here is your winner and the new #1 Contender Ted DiBiase! He announced, as ref. raise DiBiase hand in victory.

As DiBiase exiting the ring, up on the TitanTron the mystery woman appear but this time, she was not alone DiBiase with her and that just tick off the Miz to know end. DiBiase and the mystery woman where in a club in a private area of the club, standing ever close to each other.

**Michael: **That is DiBiase with mystery man King. He said shocked

**Jerry: **I have eyes Cole and I can see. He said

**Ted: **I am having a good time tonight. He said

**Belle: **Me, too. She said

**Ted: **So telling me how does a beautiful woman, like you get this private suite? He asked as he lean on the bar.

**Belle: **It called being part owner of the club. Her response

**Ted: **Owner huh. He said

**Belle: **Yep, I owned part of this club with a couple of girlfriends whom I have known since grade school. She said

**Ted: **Ah yes, well, you have a lovely club here. He said

**Belle: **Thank you. She said

**Ted: **May I have this dance? He asked, as he held out his hand.

**Belle: **You certainly may. She replied, as she slips her hand into his and they walk a few feet away from the bar.

They face each other, and he clutches her hand to his chest with his hand, and slips his left hand around her waist. And she puts her arm around his shoulder. And she rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. They slowly dance around in a small around as the soft music continues to play.

Belle feels as if she is gliding in a dream and it is so much more powerful than any fantasies that she has had about being this close to him. This time she does not have to imagine any on what he would be doing, because he is actually doing it.

Ted feels Belle close to him, her body pressed against his. The fragrance of her perfume catches his noise. He thinks about how different it feels to dance with her like this on this night. They have dance before but usual to upbeat music but tonight a slowly song was play.

Belle is every bit as beautiful on those nights as she on this night. The dynamic between them is different now through. Belle is very attractive and wonderful. Moreover, tonight though she is woman in the arms of man unable to titan about anything else, beside how much he wants to make love to her tonight.

He was not the only one thinking that Belle was thinking the same thing. She wants to take their relationship to the next level. Meanwhile in Greenwich, Connecticut Vince and Stephanie were shocked on whom the mystery man was, Linda knew and she looks shock.


	28. Chapter 28 sisters talk

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 27- sisters talk

_**September 12, 2012,**_ Belle arrives back in Connecticut and drove Ted to his apartment leaned over and kisses him gently on the lips before he exiting her car, and grab his bags from back seat, and he walk inside the building. Belle drove off and head for Titan Towers.

When she arrives at the Titan Towers, she parks her car in her spot, unbuckles her seatbelt, opened the door, grabs her purse and then she step out of the car, and close the door and then she opened the back door, grab her briefcase, and close the door. Then she walks toward the building, pulled open the door, walks inside the building, and says hello to the security guard before walk over to the elevator.

Belle press the buttons the elevator doors slide open and she step onto the elevator and press the button again and the doors slide close and then the elevator went up to the top floor and when it arrive at it destination the elevator doors slide open and she step off the elevator and walks toward her office.

She smile at the receptionist before walk by her, down the hallway to her office, inside over to her desk, and place her briefcase on the desk, open it, and took out some papers, sat down in her chair, and begun work, which didn't last long, when in walk Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **You go girl. She said, as Belle looked up and saw Stephanie in her office.

**Belle: **Good morning sis. She said, as she leaned back in her chair, as Stephanie walk further into the office close the door behind her.

**Stephanie: **Good morning yourself, Ted DiBiase Jr. is the mystery man. She said, as she sat down in the chair.

**Belle: **Yep.

**Stephanie: **Great pick Belle. He has been on fire beating Miz in single and tag team matches. She said

**Belle: **Yep. She said, still smiling and Stephanie notices her sister smile.

**Stephanie: **Belle is DiBiase also your mystery man outside of ring. She asked, as Belle still smiling.

**Belle: **Oh, yeah Steph. She said

**Stephanie: **Wow…. I must be slipping. I would have never guessed have.

**Belle: **No, you're slipping sis. I am being extra careful but I did decide to take your and mom advice I am taking chance and having a relationship with him too. She said

**Stephanie: **That good Belle. I am happy for you. She said

**Belle: **Thanks Steph.

**Stephanie: **Do I need to be big sister her and warn him not to hurt you, or I will have him hurt. She said sternly

**Belle: **No Steph, because Ted told me if he hurt me, I can sick Cena on him. Therefore, you can relax, there.

**Stephanie: **No can do Belle, I am your big sister and it my job to watch out for you.

**Belle: **Stephanie please doesn't do anything crazy.

**Stephanie: **I promise I won't. She said

**Belle: **Steph, please he might be the one for me, and I don't want you or anyone ruin this for me. She said

**Stephanie: **I promise. She said

**Belle: **I'm holding you to that promise Steph.

**Stephanie: **Go right head and hold me to that promise. I have to ask though have you kissing him yet? She ask

**Belle: **Yes, and he is definitely a better kisser than maybe the Miz.

**Stephanie: **What, the Miz is a good kisser.

**Belle: **Yeah, good but DiBiase is a way better kisser though.

**Stephanie: **Did you like it Belle? She asks

**Belle: **Oh, yeah. (smiling.) how is the divorce going? She asks

**Stephanie: **How else he is fighting me on the divorce but I made it very clear to my attorney that I want my divorce, no matter what. I will pay anything to get my divorce from him, especially since I am falling in love with Cena. She said, as Belle smile.

**Belle: **Really Steph, you are falling in love with Cena. She said

**Stephanie: **Most definitely, Belle, (as she cross her right leg over her left leg.) he makes me feel special and I know that he is not using me for my position in the company. I wish I saw this soon and I wouldn't have married Paul, but I do not regret my girls one bit. She said

**Belle: **I know that Steph. I don't know why he is fighting you since you have the proof of him cheating on you, why fighting.

**Stephanie: **Belle if I divorce him, he losing everything, includes his position as COO.

**Belle: **Good he never deserves it to being with. However, I still think you or I should have be in charge of the family business not him. He should have never become COO, he screw up everything. She said

**Stephanie: **I know. However, things will be change, because dad told me is Paul losing COO position.

**Belle: **Good. she said


	29. Chapter 29 Intercontinental title

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 29- Intercontinental title match.

_**September 16, 2012,**_ Night of Champions was in Boston, Massachusetts, at the TD Bank arena. All the title in the WWE were on the line, and they were some hunger challenge looking to dethrone the current champions. Some will be successful and some won't be so successful.

Randy Orton face off against Dolph Ziggler and win the match. Later on, it was time for Ted DiBiase match he was ready to take on the current Intercontinental champion The Miz the ex-boyfriend of his current girlfriend Belle McMahon. Ted was doing well he has beating the Miz on three separate occasions. As DiBiase music begun to play the WWE Universe were on their feet to greet the challenge.

As he walk out to entranceway the fans erupt, as the ring announcer introduce him, he walk to the ring touching the hands of fans as he walked by, he climb the steel steps to the apron of the ring and step through the rope in the ring. And then Miz music begun to play, and he walk out the entranceway and hoist the Intercontinental tile over his head show boating, and then he made his to the ring.

The Miz hand the Intercontinental title to the ref. Mike Chioda who show the title to DiBiase then he show the title to the fans, and then he hand the title ring announcer and signal for the bell. The match was under way, as they locked up and then Miz applies a side headlock, and DiBiase shove him into the ropes, leapfrogging over him, and then took him down with headlock of his own.

The Miz shove him into the ropes and leapfrog him, but DiBiase counters, with some armdrag, and then he applies an armbar, and control the Miz. Until he stood up and back DiBiase into the corner, where the ref call for the break and DiBiase break the hold, and of course the Miz cheap shot, him with a forearm shot, and then he whip him across the ring, into the opposite the corner.

The Miz hits his favorite move the corner clotheslines, and then he goes to the top rope, and attempt to double axe handle, but DiBiase block it, and kicks Miz the stomach and hits a suplex, and cover him and got only a two counts. The Miz come back with a backbreaker and then a neck breaker, and cover him for a two counts.

However, DiBiase fought back, and hits a series moves on Miz, and couples of pin attempt, as he was build momentum, the Miz comes back with a series of move of his own, he hits swinging DDT for a two counts. He setup for the skull crushing finale, but DiBiase counters, with a Russian leg sweep, and then a fist drop, and cover and another two counts.

As DiBiase set him up for the his finishing moves, Miz counter by whip him into the corner and finally hits the corner clotheslines, and then he goes up top again and hit a double axe handle.

Then he finally the skull crushing finale he thinks it over and he is going to retain his title, as he cover DiBiase, the ref. count the 1, 2, somehow DiBiase kicking out at two.

The Miz was look shock and he begun question the Ref Chioda, count the fans were cheering DiBiase who sneak up behind the Miz, and roll him up, for the 1, 2, but the Miz kick out at two.

DiBiase hits a sitout spinebuster on the Miz, followed with inverted atomic drop, followed by a clothesline, and then multiple elbow drops. DiBiase whip the Miz into the ropes, caught him with a snap scoop powerslam that he learn from Randy Orton, and cover him and got a near fall, and then he set him up again.

As the Miz slow got up to his feet, DiBiase grab him from behind and applies dream street, and lift him and drove him into the mat, and cover him hooking the leg, and the ref. Chioda, began the count, the 1,2, and 3, and signal for the bell.

Here is your winner and new intercontinental champion Ted DiBiase! He announced, as Ref. Mike Chioda hand the title to DiBiase and then raise his hand in victory.

DiBiase did Cole he beat the Miz, for the intercontinental title JR says.

I cannot believe it Ted DiBiase beat the Miz for intercontinental title. It has to be a conspiracy against the Miz, and maybe that mystery woman has something to do this. Michael says.

Ted DiBiase was the better man tonight Cole, he has beating the Miz on three separate occasions Cole face it wasn't the Miz night that all JR says.

After DiBiase, victory there could be another champion crown tonight, when John Cena took on cm punk for the rich prize the WWE Championship. The WWE Universe was square in the corner of John Cena on this night, but of course there was controversy in the WWE Championship match, and somehow cm punk retain the title not to like of the Boston fans, who want to see him lose the title to the hometown guy John Cena.


	30. Chapter 30 Belle and Ted make love

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 30- Belle and Ted

After night of champions where DiBiase was successful winning the Intercontinental, title from the Miz but John was not successful in winning back the WWE title from cm punk… They board Belle private jet and then the jet took off from Connecticut.

Hour the jet land at the hanger in Bridgeport Connecticut and they exiting the jet, there was a limo waiting for them. They got the limo and the pulled away from the hanger private and head for Greenwich, the limo first drop off John at the Condo.

After dropping John off, the limo pulled away from the Condo building, and head for Greenwich… Ted notice that they was not heading to his apartment he looked at Belle.

**Ted: **Um Belle where are we going? He asks, softly.

**Belle: **we are heading to my house, (as she lean close to him) I want you, she said whisper, stare into his eyes, and he nods.

Is this the right thing to do, Ted wonders. I should stop this it right now. You cannot stop, his mind tells him. You have to see this through. You want it and Belle wants it. Maybe you will be pleasantly surprised. Is that what you want to make love to her… the limo comes to a smooth stop. Time's up! As the door open and he step out the limo and then he hold at his hand and she slip her hand into his and step out the limo.

**Belle: **Everything alright? She asks, smiling,

**Ted: **I should have known you were planning something for tonight, after the pay per view event, his response.

Belle says nothing, as she walk toward the house, and the chauffeur took they bags out of the trunk. She walks the steps over to the front door, slide the key into the locked, and turn the key unlocked the door and then opened the door. She step inside the house followed by Ted and then the chauffeur place the bags on the bench that in foyer.

**Belle: **Thank you, Jacques. She said

**Jacques: **Your welcome Ms. McMahon. He said, as he walked out of the house and Belle close the door behind him and locked the door.

**Ted: **Now what? He asks

**Belle: **Well, seeing that it is 2 a.m. we can go to bed, she said smiling showing off her killer smile.

**Ted: **I thought you told me in the limo that you want me, he whispers.

Belle kept smiling at him, and he notice that smiles, he steps close to her, and look at her.

**Ted: **I want you too, he whispers back.

As his lips finds her lips, as her hands touching his chest. His hands raise her face and their mouths connect over and over again. He kisses her lips and then he his mouth move down to her neck and he nibbles on her neck.

When they disconnected their mouths, they started into each other's eyes, knowing exactly what the other person wanted…. Belle smile and took his hand, and leading him up the staircase to her bedroom… When they arrives at Belle bedroom standing in the doorway of the bedroom, Belle was have second thought about what they were doing to do in her bedroom and in her bed…

Ted smile at her, and then she lead him into her bedroom over the bed, they stood there they kissed again softly. As Belle's hand reaches up and slide his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms and it fell on the floor, his hands were busy took off her suit jacket, and it joins his jacket on the floor.

He kisses her neck, as she concentrates on unbuttoning his shirt, as she brushes her hands across his muscle chest, sending a shudder thought him. He pulls her close to him and eagerly presses his mouth against her.

As he kissed, his hands were busy unbuttoning her silk shirt and slide off her shoulders down her arms and it too joins his shirt on the floor. She feels a kind of electric current pass through her body, when she feel sari on her now exposed skin, followed by Ted's mouth.

Ted scoop Belle up and place her on the bed and joins her on the bed, and began to kiss her again, and again. Belle hands went to his pant unbutton them as he stop kissed him and slowly stood up from the bed, and here h ted took off his pant, as Belle lay there watching him.

**Ted: **enjoying the view? He asks, suddenly

**Belle: **What do you think? Her response, smiled, and he smile right back at her, and then he reach over and slowly unbuttoning her pant and slide over her hips and then her long beautiful legs and then pulled off then, and then he crawl back on the bed.

They kissed again, as Belle slide her foot up his shin, as he kissed her down her neck, and then to her cleavage, as he kissed her generous cleavage she moan softly, while raked her fingers nail down his back.

**Belle: **Mmm, Ted… she moaned,

**Ted: **mmm, Belle… He moaned,

As they continue to make love well into the morning…


	31. Chapter 31 late that morning

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 31- late that morning

As Monday morning dawned much like most morning bright and clear with peoples getting ready for day. Except for the two new lovers lying facing each other, which were currently sleeping do to the fact they making love well into the wee hours of the morning…

Meanwhile at Titan Towers in Stamford, Connecticut, peoples were busying working when the Miz arrive to speak with Vince McMahon about what has been happening in recently weeks to him…. The Miz was escorting into Vince McMahon were he find Vince sitting at his desk.

**Vince: **Good morning Miz, what can I do for you today, he asks.

**Miz: **Good Morning too you. Moreover, what you can do for me, is telling me what is going with DiBiase? He said, as he sat down the chair.

**Vince: **DiBiase. You had couples of match with him and he is now the Intercontinental Champion do his victory over you last night at Night of Champions. He said.

**Miz: **Oh, come on here Vince I know that you knows about Belle and I and I also know that she must have told you some outrageous lies, and you decide to paid DiBiase to be your personal attack dog. He said

**Vince: **First of all, Miz you are wrong, about me paid DiBiase to be my personal attack dog, that number one. Second we highly consider DiBiase for a shot at the Intercontinental title two months ago, before you become champion….and yes I do know that you and my daughter Belle had a relationship and then she dump you, but in no uncertain terms did she tells me some outrageous lies. He said

**Miz: ** Why was she pooping up the TitanTron every week while I am in the ring, huh? He ask

**Vince: **You ever think she was being introduction to the WWE Universe.

**Miz: **No, those videos were meant for me, I know.

**Vince: **Miz I think are you losing your mind here, those videos of Belle were not meant for you, they were meant for the WWE Universe to meeting the last McMahon…. He said.

**Miz: **And DiBiase being the last videos of Belle dancing with her that too meant for the WWE Universe right. He said

**Vince: **I did not see DiBiase in the last video so I have not any idea on what you are talking about here. He said

**Miz: **Ted DiBiase was in the last video with Belle and they were dancing in what possible is her nightclub…. He said, Before Vince could answer the Miz the door to his open and in walk Stephanie.

**Stephanie: **Oops sorry Vince, I did not know you were meeting. She said

**Vince: **It okay Steph. Stephanie let me ask you something was Ted DiBiase in the last video of your baby sister Belle and they were dancing at her nightclub. He asks,

**Stephanie: **Um to acknowledge I did not see him in the last video… is that why you are here Miz complains about videos of my baby sister Belle who is slowly being introduction to the WWE Universe. She said.

**Miz: **And if I am…

**Stephanie: **it show that you are not adult, and I remember you once told Belle that she acting like child instead of an adult.

**Miz: **Well she acting like I child when I was trying to have adult conversation with her.

**Stephanie: **No, you interrupt us we were talking and you come over began annoy her to no end… she said

Meanwhile back at Belle house Ted wake up first before Belle did. Ted tries to get out the bed without waking Belle, but doesn't succeed.

**Belle: **you leaving the scene of the crime? She asks, as he look her.

**Ted: **No.

**Belle: **Where are you going?

**Ted: **I thought maybe to my apart.

**Belle: **Why?

**Ted: **Well I live there. I know that you're a private person Belle, and you know it Monday. And you know last night was, last night, and this morning is this morning and why are looking me like that? He ass

**Belle: **I can't look at you now.

**Ted: **is there anything in particular you're looking at?

**Belle: **Um- u was staring at your mouth.

**Ted: **My mouth?

**Belle: **Yeah, I do not know why. It just was something. Let me. (As she sat up hold the sheet against her chest.) Comes here, (as she lean in and gently kissed him on the mouth.

When they pulled the skied the smile at each other's again.

**Ted: **I always knew that when I got you out of those suits, you'd be a revelation… he said huskily as Belle smile.

**Belle: **Yeah, well, you pretty sexy there yourself handsome, she said, with a mischievous smile...


	32. Chapter 32 going public

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

_Author notes: _the next time you will found this story under Ted DiBiase…

Chapter 32- going public

_**September 17, 2012, **_Monday night RAW was in Bridgeport, Connecticut at the Webster Bank arena at harbor yard….and everyone was still reeling at what happened at Night of champions the previous night…. Vince and Stephanie were at Webster bank arena for RAW…

**Stephanie: **You did well this morning dad lying to Miz about DiBiase. She asks softly him as they were in his lockerroom.

**Vince: **I did, didn't I… he said

**Stephanie: **You were great dad, trust me….

**Vince: **You were bad yourself there Steph. He said.

**Stephanie: **Thank you… but I am wondering what my baby sister has planning for tonight, because I haven't the script for this part… she said

**Vince: **You're wondering, you're not the only one there sweetheart, I has no clue either. However, I will say this it is good to see something different for change, and me not being in charge of the storyline was refresh too. He said.

**Stephanie: **That a change for you.

**Vince: **Well, seeing how Belle has ran RAW I am very impress with her ability and skills…

Just then the door to the Locker room open and in walk Belle and she was smiling and Stephanie notice that smile she had it a few times.. She knew that she need to get her sister alone and talk to her about this glowing looking she has on her face right now.

**Belle: **Hi, there she said still smiling.

**Vince: **Hi yourself. He said

**Stephanie: **Hi there sis. You look very happy tonight. She said with a knowing smile of her own...

**Belle: **I am happy for lots for reason, and one of those reasons is that The Miz is no longer the Intercontinental champion. She said smiling.

**Vince: **And what do you have planning for tonight there angel? He asks.

**Belle: **Just wait and see there daddy… she response.

**Vince: **Okay I will wait and see for myself… now it you girls will excuse me I am going to chant with AJ.

**Belle: **Oh please do that daddy she is getting annoy and whining too. She said

**Vince: **Not to worry angel I will hand it right now... he said, as he walk out the lockerroom alone the sister alone in lockerroom.

**Stephanie: **Okay spill I want details about last night.

**Belle: **Details what you are talking about their sis. She said smiling.

**Stephanie: **Oh, no you don't, I have had this same exactly smile recently so start talking sis, or will squeeze it out of you… she said.

**Belle: **Wouldn't you like to know? She answered her quizzically

**Stephanie: **Sis_, _you are glowing and it not the make-up. So spill. She said

Belle shook her head no…

**Stephanie: **Oh, come on! Do I really have to beg for details?

**Belle: **I took DiBiase to bed early this morning and I ravaged his sexy body, she said without a blink.

**Stephanie: **Oooh, this is gold… ok. Oh, I want details. Like now, she said squeals...

**Belle: **Steph I have never ask you for details about you and your secret lover have I…

**Stephanie: **No well, but I will gave you detail next time I promise. Talk…

**Belle: **Stephanie I don't want details of you and your secret lover making love all right. I know what happened there, trust me, let just say, that I was in heaven this morning and that why I did not coming into the office this morning, I need to rest... She said...

Stephanie observed her sister face, and saw the sparkle in her eyes, the happiness, and the clam serenity of a woman completely in tune with her body, a woman who looked happy, relaxed… yes, that was the word. Relaxed…

**Stephanie: **I can assume that he is a sexy beast in the bedroom then. She said, as Belle smile gown wide, wait for her sister to reach the conclusion on her only…

**Belle: **Oh yes, he is a sexy beast in the bedroom Steph. She said, as Stephanie smile she as happy for her baby sister.

Later on the RAW was in full swing, Belle hand her headset to her assistant and she walk off toward DiBiase lockerroom, she opened the door and walk inside lockerroom, where he was sitting on the leather couch, smiling as she walk into the lockerroom.

**Ted: **Hey gorgeous. He said, smiling.

**Belle: **Hi, sexy, she said, as she locked the door and began to undress in front of him, as she was change into a beautiful dress that she was going to wear for her scene with him….

When there was a knock at the door for DiBiase.

**Ted: **Yeah, he called out…

**Voice: **you are up next with Miz DiBiase. He said.

**Ted: **all right. He said, as the person walked away from the door.

**Belle: **Sexy will you zip me up please, she said, as she run to him.

**Ted: **Sure thing baby, he said, as he stood up and zip up the zipper, and he place a kiss at h base of Belle neck...

**Belle: **Mmm, you need to stop that right now, because we have a scene to do, she said...

**Ted:** Mmm, later then, he said huskily.

**Belle: **Yes, once RAW is over we will go back to my house and have a repeat performance of this morning, okay baby, she said, as she turn around face him and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth…

**Ted: **deal, he said, as he unlock the door opened the door and walked out of the locker-room and head for the gorilla position. Stephanie saw him, as the Miz was in the ring talking about last night lost to DiBiase.

**Stephanie: **Ted where Belle? She ask

**Ted: **She coming. He said, as Belle walked towards them, and Stephanie mouth hang up when she saw her baby sister, in her dress, John jaw hang open and Stephanie elbow him in the ribs.

**Stephanie: **Hey, that is my sister you are looking at there, she said.

**John: **Yeah I know. You are a lucky DiBiase. He said

**Ted: **Oh, do I know that Cena. He said, as his music begun to play and he walk through the curtain onto the stage and the fans were going wild for him.

**JR: **Well there he is the new Intercontinental Champion, he says…

**Ted: **Whining about losing Miz, he said.

**Miz: **Who whining DiBiase huh…. You cheat last night to win the title from me, he says.

**Ted: **No, I did not. I beat you in the middle of the ring, last night,

**Miz: **No, you did not you sue the rope to get the pin… he said, as Belle walked through the curtain and onto the stage behind DiBiase as the fans could see her, and so could Miz.

**JR: **Look behind DiBiase it the mystery woman, he says…

**Michael: **What is she doing here, he asks…

Belle walk over to DiBiase place her hand on his shoulder he turn his head and saw her there and smiling seductively at her, and she smile back seductively, as Stephanie, John and Vince who joins them watching the monitor by the gorilla position. As they leaned toward each other…

**JR: **Oh, I think they are about to kissing Cole, he says…

As they lips touch, and kissed in front of everybody include Belle ex-husband Miz, it was obvious to everyone that this was not their very first kiss…


	33. Chapter 33- continuing

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

_Author notes: _after doing the last chapter where Belle and Ted kissed in front of the Miz, I should never stop and just kept on going with chapter…. Therefore, this chapter is a continuing of the last chapter….

Chapter 33- the continuing

As Stephanie, John and Vince who joins them watching the monitor by the gorilla position as Belle and Ted leaned toward each other…

**JR: **Oh, I think they are about to kissing Cole, he says…

As they lips touch, and kissed in front of everybody include Belle ex-boyfriend Miz, it was obvious to everyone that this was not their very first kiss… Vince was shocked at what he was seeing not just him everyone.

They very intimate moment was being sharing on Monday night RAW, in of front the Miz and WWE Universe, who were cheering… The Miz eyes immediately filled with jealously and hated all directed at Ted DiBiase Jr. who was kissing Belle.

Belle had never, never in all their most intimate moments, kissing him the way she is publicly kissing DiBiase right now. Moreover, that just ticked him to no end... When they final pulled out of the kiss they were breathless and looking at each other like lovers looked at one another, and Stephanie who was backstage notice they looks.

Hey Miz, next week right on here I gave your rematch, he says, huskily while stare into the gorgeous blue eyes of Belle.

Next week why not tonight, he says, he was so eagerly to get hands on DiBiase tonight instead of waiting for next week, especially seeing how he as kissing his ex…

Because I had other plans tonight, he says, while still looking to Belle eyes, who was smiling seductively at him.

Put your plan on holds and met me tonight DiBiase, he asks…

No, my plans cannot wait, either next week, or never, he says…

DiBiase cannot do that to the Miz he is entitled to rematch and the rematch is on the Miz terms not DiBiase, Cole says…

I know Cole, JR says.

Fine next week then, and I promise you this DiBiase next week, I will taking back my Intercontinental title, he says.

Dream on there Miz, because next week there will be a repeat performance of last night, when I beat you again. He says, now, if you will excuse me, the gorgeous one and I are going to finish celebration my victory over you, he said, smirking at the Miz.

As Belle took DiBiase, hand and their fingers laced together atomically as they walk backstage. Belle and Ted walk through the curtain and saw the face of Vince, Stephanie and John and they continue to smiles.

Hey Steph, care to finish runs RAW because DiBiase and I have dinner plans, she asks. Moreover, Stephanie knew they were not head to dinner…

Sure no problem sis, go and enjoy your dinner, will talk tomorrow, she says.

Thanks big sis love ya, she say

Oh, I know you do her response.

Um Belle, Vince says, as she look at her father.

Yes dad, she says

Care to explain what just happen out there, he asks.

Tomorrow daddy I promise you, she says... as she grab DiBiase hand walk off.

Meanwhile at ringside Michael Cole and JR were discussing the mystery woman.

Hey, Cole I think I know who the mystery woman is, JR says.

Who JR, Cole asks…

Well, looking at her, she remained me of Linda McMahon, JR says.

Linda McMahon are you okay JR, because that was certainly not Linda standing there kissing DiBiase, Cole says.

I know that Cole, I mean she look like Linda McMahon, but she look like Stephanie McMahon too, I think she is McMahon, JR says.

JR, I think you need to lay off the barbecue sauce for a while, because she is not related to the McMahon, Cole response.

Oh yes, I think her name is Belle McMahon, JR says.

Belle McMahon, Cole response.

Yes, she is the youngster child of Vince and Linda McMahon, JR says.

She had blonde hair, JR, Cole says.

Yeah and so does Linda Cole, I am telling she is a McMahon, JR says

Meanwhile, upon the TitanTron they show Belle and Ted walked toward the waiting limo.

My lady your chariot, he says as he opened the door for her, and she smile at him as she got in the limo and then he followed her into the limo and puled the door close and then the limo drove off, and the license plate, read McMahon, as the everyone gasp and Cole was shocked.

See told ya, I know she was McMahon JR says.

The limo head for Greenwich, Connecticut and Belle home. Belle had promise to keep to Ted, about a repeat performance of this morning when they make love for the first made love….

Ted simile and he gently took her face his hands, and kissing her sowing her he wanted her again, the kiss was hungry and wild, holding nothing back. He tugged her into his lap, never break their kisses. Belle was soon moaning in his mouth as their tongue dace together.

She yanked her mouth away, breathing heavy, and glanced toward the drive, but the partition and she was grateful she did not need the chauffeur telling her father what she was doing in the limo. Ted chuckled,

Stop thinking so on what your father will think, he says. She smiled at him.

Make me stop, she says, in a raspy voice...

His blue eyes, flashed with heated at her challenge.

Then his mouth was back on her, first her lips, and then her neck, and then down her chest, as she softly moaned as he trial kissed across her chest. His one hand was caressing her breasts. Her skin flushed, all the need she felt for him moved, through her body making her wet and ready for him to be inside of her again…

Ted moves his mouth back up to her mouth and kiss deeper, as they made out. Soon enough the limo come to stop. Moreover, Bell groaned as they move away from each other and he fixed Belle hair…

We had better be at my house…. She says, as Ted chuckled with a devilish grin on his face. As Belle moved off his lap, as the door opened and Ted climbed out of the limo first, and then held out his hand to help her out…

Will there be anything else Ms. McMahon, he ask.

No Jacques, she says…

As Belle and Ted walk toward the house, as Jacques grabs what was the trunk and flowed them Belle unlocked the door and opened the door, they walks inside Jacques place their bag on the floor and he walked out of the house, and Ted close the door and locked the door.

Then he turns his attention to Belle who was standing, there. He scoops her up walked toward the stairs and up the stairs to her bedroom… He walks inside the bedroom and over to the bed and place Belle on the bed and crawl onto the bed next to her…

He kissed her again, as they kissed they slowly undress each other. Once they were undress, they brought their bodies together again. Once again, they made love well into the night and well into the wee hours of the morning, before they bodies begging them to sleep they succumb to exhausted and fall asleep together….


	34. Chapter 34 Belle& Ted have breakfast

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 34- Belle and Ted have breakfast

The later that morning Belle slowly woke up. Moreover, before she even opened her blue eyes, she stretching, feeling all the aches in her body but loved that she felt that way. She expected to find Ted curled up next to her, but she could tell that she was alone. Slowly opened her eyes. The room was empty. She sat up in bed, doing her best not to think something horrific of him….

Then all of sudden smell a wonderful aroma and realize where Ted was he was downstairs making her breakfast she quick got out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Moreover, after showering she dry off and then got dresser for the morning….

After dresser in a suit, she walked out of her bedroom then down the staircase and head for the kitchen where a handsome man was making her breakfast. She walks into her kitchen and there he was puts food on the plate for her and she smile…

Good morning, she says softly, as Ted looked up and saw her all dress all ready for working.

Good morning yourself, as she walks over to him. I was deciding to make you some breakfast, Ted says.

I see thank you, she says, as she lean kiss him gently on the mouth…

When she pulled back, she smiles at him and he smile right back. Belle took the plate food and sat down at the kitchen table. Ted grabs the coffee pot then his plate walked over to the table.

Coffee gorgeous, he says,

Oh yes, please I need my morning coffee before heading into office, she says, as he smile and then pour coffee into the coffee mug that was on the table…

After pour Belle, some coffee he pours himself a cup sat down across from her, and they ate breakfast together...

Mmm, this is delicious, she says, as he smiles.

Thank you. Um- Belle what I am supposed to do while you are at the office, he ask.

I have a home gym downstairs, so you can work out if you want. You can always calls Randy up, he does not live far seeing that his wife, Caroline work in the headquarter with me… he know his way around Greenwich, she says.

Okay, there is Cena too, he now lived here too, he says.

There you go, just do not wreck my home, she says.

We will be on ours best behavior, he says.

After breakfast Belle walk out of the kitchen and toward the foyer over to the table that was there, she grab her briefcase and purse…. Ted opens the door for her.

Bye, Ted says.

Bye handsome she says, as he lean in kiss him gently on the mouth.

See you later beautiful, he says.

Yes you will, she says, as she walked out of house and down the stairs over to her car and opened the door and got in car, and pulled the door close…

She buckles her seatbelt, turn the key in the ignition, then back out of the driveway, and speed off toward to Stamford, Connecticut where Titan Towers was location…

When Belle final arrives at Titan Towers she park her car in her spot and exiting her car, with her purse and briefcase and close the door and locked the car and press the button for the car alert…. She then walks into the building and smile at security guard who was on duty, and he smile back. Belle walk over to the elevator and press the button the doors slide opened she step on the elevator and press the burton again, and the door close and went up….

The elevator reach it destination and the doors slide open Bell step off the elevator walk down the hallway toward her office, she stop by Vince office looked inside and he was work she knock the door he look up and smile.

Good morning comes in, he says, with smile...

Good morning, she says, as she walks in the office close the door behind her over to the chair and down in the chair...

I am guessing here you want to talk, he says...

Well, I told you last night that I will tell you what happen on Raw, I figure now would be a good time, she says…

Okay, he says...

Well remember two months ago when I had date with a mystery man,

Yes I remember that, you wouldn't tell me who he was, and then he dawn on him that Ted DiBiase was the mystery man, Belle are you say that DiBiase was the mystery man from two months, he says…

Yes, I am dad… Um he offer to help me getting even with the Miz, and then I find out he wanted a relationship with me too, and at first I was awry of him, but he told me that he wasn't going to using me, and I decide to take a chance and have a relationship with him…. Belle says.

I understand Belle, but next time you can trust me to tell me what you are planning, I mean I was in total shock, he says.

I am sorry dad, but I knew Miz very well and he would have constantly bothered you so I decide to keep it secret... she says.

I am not the first to know about DiBiase am I, he says.

No, Cena knew first, but I threaten him, then I told mom, and then Stephanie, and now you, she says…

All right, I am happy for you angel, but

Dad please, don't he is not going to hurt me, and if he does I will hand it, I am McMahon after all, she says, she stood up and walked toward the door and turn the doorknob and open the door and walked out of the office…


	35. Chapter 35 Ted vs Miz

_Belle Secret _

Here is the next chapter in Belle secret. Enjoy!

Chapter 35-the rematch

_**September 24, 2012, **_Monday night RAW was in Albany New York, at the Times Union Center…. RAW was in full swing with matches going by... When they show, Ted and Belle in his lockerroom as he prepares him for his intercontinental title defend against the former champion The Miz...

Hey you okay, Ted, ask, of Belle...

Me I am fine. Um, I just had a very bad feeling about your match with Miz, that all, Belle says... as Ted place his hands on her hips...

Hey, I am going to be just fine. I am going to beat him and keep the Intercontinental title, Ted says...

I know that, but he cannot be trust he will do anything to win back the Intercontinental title, Belle says…

I know but he need beat me in the middle of the ring if he wants the title back, and that is not going to be easy for him, Ted says smiling...

You are a third generation superstar, Belle says...

Yep, now let go so I can beat him and then you and I are going to celebration, Ted says... as he grab the IC title and they walk away...

That match is next, Cole says…

After quickly commercial break, the Miz music hits he walked out to the entranceway, and he made his way to the ring...

The followed contest is schedule for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental championship... Introducing first from Cleveland, Ohio weight 221 lbs. the Miz, Justin announced...

Miz has a chance to regain the Intercontinental Championship that was taken from him by Ted DiBiase at Night of Champions JR, Cole says…

Yes... Miz had golden opportunity to regain the IC championship but can he, is the big question. Seeing that Ted DiBiase seems to have the Miz number, JR says...

DiBiase has gotta lucky JR, but I believe tonight Miz was regain the title, from DiBiase Cole says…

As DiBiase, music began to play and the fans were on their feet to greet the new Intercontinental champion. As he and Belle walks out to the entranceway together...

And, his opponent, from Madison Mississippi, weight 225 lbs. Intercontinental champion Ted DiBiase Justin announced...

Ted and Belle walk down the ramp head for the ring where Miz was waiting on him to enter the ring and get the match started…

And I see that Ted DiBiase isn't come alone JR the mystery woman is with him, Cole says...

Yep, Belle McMahon is accompanied Ted DiBiase to ring for his first title defense, JR says...

Belle walks up the steel steps to the apron of the ring, where Ted open the ropes for Belle who smile at him and then step through the ropes in the ring…Ted step through the rope into the ring. He took off the Intercontinental championship and hand it to the referee who took the IC title and show it to the Miz, and then to the WWE Universe.

Belles kisses Ted on the lips before exiting the ring, walk down steel steps, and stood at ringside. The bell sound and the match was Miz and Ted circle one another and then tie up, Miz broke the tie up and applies a side headlock to DiBiase and took him down to mat…

DiBiase gets up to his feet and shove Miz into the ropes, who bounce off the rope, and hits shoulder block on DiBiase, he ran to rope and DiBiase quickly got up and followed him into the rope and when Miz turn around DiBiase hit a clothesline.

DiBiase went on the offense… DiBiase hooking up Miz for a suplex and connects with suplex, and cover him and got near fall, on Miz. DiBiase applies a reverse chinlock on Miz, who fought his feet, and elbow DiBiase in the midsection to break the holds, and he kicks DiBiase in midsection again, and he hooking him up for a suplex of his own and he connects. He covers him and get near fall of his own.

As DiBiase get to his knees Miz, hits swinging DDT and cover him. And he gets another near fall on DiBiase. Miz pick up DiBiase and whips him into the corner, and he pose and he prepare to hits corner clothesline.

Ted move, Belle yells, at him, as Miz, hits corner clothesline, and he smile at Belle before he climbs the ropes to the top, and hits axe handle smash, on DiBiase, and cover him again and get another near fall on him…

Miz grab DiBiase behind, hits a backbreaker and then goes for the neckbreaker but DiBiase shove him into the rope, and hits a sitout spinebuster, and then he followed up with a signature move the fists drop, and cover him and get two counts. DiBiase setting Miz up for his finishing move Dream Street.

He grab Miz from behind, but Miz elbow him in the head, and DiBiase accidentally hit the referee, and the Miz took advantage by sliding out of the ring and he look under the ring, as Belle knee down by the referee who rolled out of the ring, and she was check on him. As Miz, grab Triple H sledgehammer

Triple H sledgehammer, are you kidding here, Miz is going to use the sledgehammer on DiBiase to win back the title, JR says...

I cannot believe the Miz is going this way, Cole says... As Miz slide into the ring and hits DiBiase in the ribs, with sledgehammer.

Oh, sledgehammer to DiBiase ribs. Oh come not like this way, your better than this way, Miz JR says... As Miz, toss the sledgehammer out of the ring, and he set up for the skull-crushing finale

Skull crushing finale by Miz, Cole says, as he roll DiBiase over and cover as another referee come run here and slide into the ring and counts the one, two three and the sound bell. Belle looks shock.

Here is your winner and new Intercontinental Champion the Miz, Justin announced, as Miz grab the IC title and held up, but he wasn't through with DiBiase by a long shot, as he rolls out of the ring, grab sledgehammer, and slide back into the ring, and he hit DiBiase again in the ribs...

Come on, Miz enough your win back the intercontinental title, JR says; as Miz stood over DiBiase ram the sledgehammer into DiBiase ribs again.

Miz is smile evil JR, Cole says...

Miz win the match and title back but he is look to injury DiBiase, he says.

As Belle climbs the steel steps and step through the rope into the ring. And Miz saw her and he flees the ring with the Intercontinental title, as Belle knee down beside Ted, who was hold his ribs…

Let just hope that Ted DiBiase doesn't have internal injury, JR says...

Trainer comes out to check on DiBiase. Trainer and referee help DiBiase backstage, during a commercial break. Backstage Miz was all smiles after winning back the Intercontinental Championship, from Ted DiBiase.

When RAW come back from commercial break they went to match and after the match, they show Miz backstage with IC Championship, and he was smiling. As Belle comes out of the trainer room and that when she saw, her ex-boyfriend and she walk right up to him.

Well, well, well, if it isn't my ex-girlfriend Belle, you've already got tired of DiBiase. And you are coming back to me, like I told you, Miz say smiling...

Oh please Miz, here a newsflash for you, DiBiase is a better boyfriend than you ever were, Belle says…

Yeah right, Belle you know that I was very good to you, Miz says…

Who are you kidding Miz huh... I mean you were afraid of my father Mr. McMahon; at least DiBiase isn't afraid of him… Belle says...

I told you once already I am not scared of your father Mr. McMahon, Miz says...

Oh yes, you are Miz, Belle says...

No, I am Belle Miz says...

Know this Miz, Ted will be getting his rematch he will be taking back the IC championship from you again. And that is a McMahon guarantee, Belle says, as she walk away from Miz…

Miz was dating Belle McMahon JR says…

I can't believe it Miz was dating a McMahon Cole says…


End file.
